It's For The Best!
by Suze18
Summary: Emma leaves Degrassi for a new life. I can't say too much more otherwise it will give it away! But I can tell you there are more twists and turns in the story! Complete!
1. Default Chapter

_**Take it back take, it all back now**_

_**The things I gave, like the taste of my kiss on your lips,**_

_**I miss that now**_

Emma laid in his arms, on her bed, like so many other nights before. It was great having a basement room, it made it easy sneaking him in her room without anyone knowing. He stroked her hair, as they just laid there in silence.

"What are we doing?" Emma asked something that she had been thinking a lot lately.

"Well we're lying here, after having made love," outlining her lips with his fingertip.

They had begun this secret affair, four months ago when his girlfriend went away for the summer, and they had begun spending a lot of time together.

One day they were sitting in her bedroom, he had her pinned down so he could tickle her, and out of now, here he leaned in and kissed her. They almost were caught by her mom, which caused a rush through both of their bodies, making them want to do it again, eventually lead to something more. No one knew about it, it wasn't supposed to mean anything but just sex, but then feelings eventually came into the picture.

"No, I mean with us. How long are we going to keep this up?" knowing that she had began to fall in love with him. Something that wasn't suppose to happen.

"Em, I don't know, I mean I like things the way they are right now." Thinking that having two girls wasn't too bad, each gave him what he wanted when he wanted it, he couldn't complain. It was every boys dream.

Emma thought that she could just be with him for comfort, for sex without her feelings coming into. But now that they had, she wasn't sure if she was ready to let go, even if meant getting hurt in the end. "Okay, I guess your right. But can I ask you one question?"

"Sure."

Not knowing why she wanted to know about his and his girlfriend's relationship, "When you're with her, does she really give you what you need?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you keep coming back for more?"

That was a good question; I mean he knew if she ever found out, she would be so hurt, especially if she found out who it was. "I don't know why."

_**I can't try any harder than I do**_

_**All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you**_

_**Are broken in two**_

Manny walked up to Craig the next day at school, looking awfully pissed off, with a look that could kill. "Where were you last night? I tried calling your house until 11pm. You thought said that you were coming over."

Hitting his forehead, with a panic look on his face, "That was…last night?"

Emma overheard this, and decided to intervene, to help him out, "He was at my house babysitting for me. I had a date last night, and since my parents were out themselves we had no other person who could sit for us at the last moment."

Craig had a sign of relief that Emma was able to come up with that story at such a short amount of time. "Yeah, I thought I would offer since she hasn't had much time to do things just for her. She needed a night out on the town."

Manny had a big smile on her face, putting her arms around Craig's arm, "Aww, you're the sweetest." Looking at Emma, "Don't I just have the best boyfriend?" Manny didn't seem to notice the intense looks that were exchanged between Emma and Craig.

Putting on a fake smile, and a fake voice, "Yeah, sure do." Just the thought of them together made Emma want to puke.

"Well I have to go meet Paige, I'll talk to you both later," leaning in for a kiss before she leaving.

When she was out of site, Craig grabbed Emma by her arm, and pulled her into the empty classroom across the hall. So that no one would over hear them. There was no way that he wanted to get caught, he couldn't lose Manny.

"Thanks Em, I owe you big time for saving me," he smiled, giving her a hug.

"Well I couldn't let you suffer like that, I mean if she were to find out then she would kill you, and I couldn't let that happen."

Moving in closer, "Of course not, because then we might not be able to do this," leaning in to kiss her soft lips, making both of their bodies to tingle.

_**All the things left undiscovered**_

_**Leave me empty and left to wonder**_

_**I need you**_

I'm sitting on my bed eagerly awaiting the results from my pregnancy test. That's right, I, Emma Nelson have a chance of being pregnant. That's not suppose to happen, I mean what would others say once they found out. They would be shocked to say the least, because people don't consider that I would be the kind of girl to do that type of thing. Even worse, they would be even more surprised to know that I'm boyfriend stealer too.

The worse thing is it would be Craig's child, who is my best friend boyfriend. I mean what was I thinking when I decided to start this affair with him. I couldn't have been thinking of her feelings, and what it might do to her if she was ever to find out.

I kept a close eye on the clock, and it didn't feel like any time had really past. When the time was finally up, it took me a little while until I was actually able to open my eyes to look at the results.

I slowly brought it closer to look, my heart felt as if it was going to pound out of my chest my hands were shaking. I looked at it, and felt a little faint, "I'm…..pregnant!" That was the biggest shock of all; even I didn't think that I would follow in my mother's footsteps.

This was going to ruin everything. What was I to do, Craig is with Manny, and I know he loves for her a lot, and all I'll ever be is a friend. "I've got to leave, and let him have the life he really wants. Because in the end he will have ended up leaving me anyways."

Emma slowly climbed the stairs, feeling like there were a hundred of them, to find her mother cooking in the kitchen. Good she could tell her alone, without Snake being there, because it would be harder to tell them with both of their eyes on her. "Mom, can we talk?"

Spike could see the sadness in her daughter's eyes, "Hun what's wrong?"

"You might want to sit down for this," wondering what her mother would think when she found the news. Knowing that her mother always wanted what she never got out of life.

Her mom began to worry what her daughter had to tell her, "Okay."

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, "I'm…I'm…pregnant."

"What?" a little sadness in her voice. Her daughter had followed in her footsteps, just like she always prayed that she wouldn't. Not that she regretted having her, but she knew how she would never be able to have a life of her very own, there was a child now to consider. "Who's the father?"

"……….…Craig," a little hesitant to answer, not wanting her mom to judge her for that too.

"But isn't he…"

"Yes he's with Manny, let's not get into that," not wanting to hear a lecture, that would probably follow.

Spike felt like screaming. She wanted to strangle Craig right now, for helping in ruining her daughter's life. But of course to him it wouldn't matter because he wouldn't have to be responsible like Emma, he could just walk away if he wanted to.

"I want to move out of this town so that Manny won't ever have to know, so I don't ruin his life anymore."

"You ruin his life, this is his mess too, hun," sad to think that this was all on her plate, not his.

"Mom, it may be his mess too, but me staying would hurt Manny. I'm suppose to be her best friend, how could I do this to her? I can't do that to her anymore," hoping her mom would understand.

"Where would you go?" wondering how long her daughter has really been thinking about this for.

"Maybe to B.C or something, anywhere but here would be great. I just don't want to hurt Manny like she hurt Ashley."

"Aren't you going to tell Craig about his child?" thinking that she should be truthful with him incase he really wanted to be apart of his child's life.

"Yeah, I'll write him after I leave. I just can't tell him now." Looking away from her mother, "I don't want him to try to stop me."

"Are you sure you won't change your mind? I mean I don't know what I'll do without my baby," feeling tears coming down her face.

"I know what you mean mom, but I really think this is for the best," praying that he mother would let her go, that she wouldn't have to fight her on this.

Spike went over and gave her daughter a hug, holding her tight, never wanting to let her go. She couldn't believe that her little girl would no longer be here. She could stop her, but she really didn't want to hinder her relationship with her, or worse have her end up running away. This was the only way she knew she would be safe.

A week later Emma was off on a plane leaving her world behind, but most of all leaving Craig behind. The love she would never forget, even if she wanted to. Their baby would always be a memory of him, and their nights together. She cried in her seat just thinking about it. Putting her hand on her stomach, "It's just you and me baby."

_**All the things left undiscovered**_

_**Leave me waiting and left to wonder**_

_**I need you**_

_**Yeah I need you**_

I came home a wondering why Emma hadn't been in school today, it wasn't like her to miss school, unless she was sick. I went to ask Mr. Simpson if she was okay, and he said she was perfectly fine. What was up? She didn't even want me to come over last night as I always did on Thursday nights.

I decided to go give her a visit to see what was up. I needed to know, why she was avoiding me. I knocked on the door only to have her mom answer it, "Hi, is Emma here?"

"No…she no longer lives here," said in a sad tone. Craig's heart just dropped, feeling like it had been broken in a million pieces. What how was this possible, her parents were still here.

"Why?"

"She said she had to get out of here, away from everything," leaving out some of the reasons.

"Oh I see," feeling like he was going to cry. Was it something he said or did? "I'll talk to you later."

"Could you tell Manny for me?" not sure if she would be able to do it. She was still sad over Emma leaving, hoping that this was some kind of dream.

Shaking his head, "Yeah." He slowly walked away, as if he had no energy to really move. He was in a state of shock.

_**Don't walk away**_

Craig left the Simpson house questioning why Emma would have Degrassi, without saying good-bye. How could she not say good-bye when they had so many wonderful nights together?

Then he recalled a conversation they had a month ago, did it mean she was falling for him? Did she leave because she wouldn't be able to handle seeing him with Manny, seeing them kiss and act as a couple in front of her? He was mad at himself for driving her away from her home, her family, and her friends.

As he walked up his path with his head down, he kicked the rocks that were before him. When he looked up who should be there no other than Manny with a big smile on her face. She came up and gave him a big hug, but he barely touched her; he was still astonished by the news. Feeling responsible for it all, it was him who had kissed her that day in her bedroom, which had started this all.

Many noticed this, "Why the long face?" Wondering why he seemed to be so upset, he hadn't even bothered to talk to her all day. She knew that it had to be something big.

"I think you need to sit down," guiding her to the swing on the porch, knowing that the news would devastate her. She had known Emma since elementary, they had done everything together. He knew this would hit her pretty hard.

She was uneasiness about what he had to tell her. The smile that had been planted on her face, soon faded, "What is it?"

"I just came from Mr. Simpson's house, and Spike said that Emma has moved away, that she needed to get away from here."

Her stomach dropped, and her eyes formed tears, "I can't believe she didn't even say good-bye." Feeling maybe that this was her fault since she lately had been spending most of her time with either Craig or the Spirit Squad, not having much time for her.

Craig wanted to tell Emma how he felt about her, tell her that he didn't think of her as just someone he fooled around with. Nevertheless, what was Manny? Sure Manny and he had fun together, and he thought that he loved her and all. However, it now didn't seem like it was something he wanted anymore. He just wanted to go back to those nights in Emma's room, to those nights he felt whole.

He wished he had warning so that he could stop her from leaving. Tell her how much he really needed her. Would she have listened though? He knew deep inside that she was always worried that her best friend would find out, and forever hate her. She had committed the worse betrayal to a friend. Maybe she did this so that Manny could have her happy ever after, but was that what he really wanted anymore? A couple of months ago he would've yes, but now he just didn't know.

"Emma, where ever you are?" he mouthed, "Come back to me."

_**Touch me now how I wanna feel**_

_**Something so real, please remind me **_

_**My love, and take me back**_

_**Cuz I'm so in love with what we were**_

_**I'm not breathing I'm suffocating without you**_

_**Do u feel it to**_

Emma sat in her new room, at her cousin's house, looking out the window at the dark blue sky. She wondered what Craig was doing at this very moment, properly with Manny the girl of his dreams.

"I wonder if he has noticed that I'm gone, or even if he cares. What am I talking about, he's better off without me…and our child," she said as tears ran down her face.

This wasn't suppose to happen, she wasn't supposed to get this attached to him. It was only supposed to be something they did for fun, for excitement, but then she fell for him. She still could feel his hands upon her skin, making her tingle all over.

She had to stop torching herself like this; it wasn't going to help her move on from all of this. Craig would always be Manny's, he would never see past the friendship they had, even if they did more things that friends did.

The best thing to start out new would be to write Craig, tell him good-bye, and the reason behind her leaving. Maybe then she could get real closure to this all, and be able to move forward, instead of backwards like she had been these last few months.

_**When I'm in the dark and all alone**_

_**Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door,**_

_**Its then I know my heart is whole**_

_**There's a million reasons why I cry**_

_**Hold my covers tight and close my eyes**_

_**Cuz I don't wanna be alone**_

Craig couldn't keep up this lie anymore he didn't want Manny anymore. He didn't think he has wanted her for a longtime he just didn't realize it. He wished that he had realized what he had felt before she had got up and left.

He slowly walked up the too familiar path, trying to think how he was going to break it off. He rung the doorbell, and stood there, awaiting for someone to answer. He really hoped that she was home, so that he could get this over and done with.

His luck she answered, smiling "Aw you came to see me."

"Ye...ah," not knowing how to reply to that, knowing that was to break her heart. "Why don't we go inside?"

"Alright," grabbing his hand, "My parents aren't home, we could go up stairs."

That was so tempting, but he couldn't do it, "No, I want to talk."

"About what?" wondering why he had resisted having sex with her. That was so not like him.

"Us!"

Not getting the meaning behind it, not thinking that it could be anything bad, "What about us?"

"I…I don't think that we should be together anymore," finally able to breathe after getting that off his chest, as if he had been holding his breath for the last few months since Emma's absence.

Her face went blank, and she didn't know what to say. "I thought you loved me," she sobbed.

"I use to, but things have changed," looking down at the floor, not wanting to see what her face looked like. He knew she was crying.

"How…is there another woman?" she began to shout.

He took a huge breath, how do you tell your current girlfriend that the other girl is her best friend? Maybe it was better to leave out the name, for Emma's sake. "Yes!"

"How did that happen?" wanting to know how she had lost him, the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"When you went away for the summer, we were comfort to each other…"

"You…slept with her!"

"…Yes," feeling ashamed that he had done the same thing to her as he had done to Ash.

"How could you?"

"It was exciting, I felt rush. It was supposed to end by the end of the summer, but we couldn't get enough of each other."

"Do I know her?" demanding to know.

Feeling the pressure, "No."

"Get out, get out NOW!" she screamed on the top of her lungs, pointing to the door.

Craig rushed out, he didn't want to bother her any longer, he had caused her enough damage, enough pain.

_**All the things left undiscovered**_

_**Leave me waiting and left to wonder**_

_**I need you**_

_**All the things left undiscovered**_

_**Leave me empty and left to wonder**_

_**I need you, I need you**_

One week later Craig walked through the kitchen door to find an envelope addressed to him, he looked at the envelope but it seemed to have no return address. He opened it:

_Craig,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly, without any warning, and no good-bye. It was the hardest thing I had to do, but I couldn't cause Manny anymore pain, even if she didn't know our little secret. _

_If you're wondering, I didn't leave because of you, nothing. Trust me, if I could still have our moments I would, but I have someone else to think about now. I can't be selfish; anyway, with me out of the way you and Manny can get back to what you had before our nights. That great love that I know that you share._

_However, I do need to tell you the real reason I left, you deserve that, it's because I'm pregnant with your child. I knew it would only be a matter of time before people would find out, and question who the father was. I know you're very happy with Manny, I see it every time that you're together. Anyways to you I wasn't anything but a bedmate, so I thought the best would be if I started a new life where nobody knew me. I know Manny will take good care of you._

_Maybe someday I'll come back, but right now, I have to let the people I love be happy instead of being selfish._

_Good-bye_

_Love Emma_

_P.S. I'll update you on my pregnancy, you at least deserve to know how your own child is, even if you never will get to lay eyes on it._

Craig couldn't believe what he just read, he felt overwhelmed. He was going to be a father, but wouldn't ever get the chance of raising him or her. He wanted to be mad at her for that, but he knew she had good reasons to do it.

He couldn't believe that Emma had sacrificed everything for his happiness, and hadn't asked for anything in return. Craig decided that he needed to find her, even if it took years. He had to be with her and his child.

**Parts of Ashlee Simpson - Undiscovered **


	2. I Need You

_**My sweet one  
There's a battle going on so strong  
And I hope it doesn't take too long  
To get me back to you, my one  
**_

Craig stood in front of Simpson residents, getting up the courage to knock. What was the big deal, he had been there so many times before. No today was different, today he was coming there to find out answers, answers he knew they had. He wondered if Emma's parents hated him, for getting her pregnant, driving her away.

He brought up his hand to ring the doorbell, he had butterflies just thinking about seeing them both.

Emma's mom answered the door with Jack in her arms. She didn't look surprise to see him at her doorstep. "Craig, what can I do for you?" she asked, even though she had a slight clue why he was already there.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," she said leading him into the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, "Since she's been gone I've come to realize that I've fallen for her. I got a letter last week from Emma, telling me about the reason she left. She told me that I'm going to be a father."

Shaking her head, "Yeah, I know."

"The thing is Mrs. Simpson she didn't leave a return address, or anything. And I really want to get a hold of her, maybe get her to come home to us."

"Craig that isn't what she wants and I'm not going to force her so that she would end up leaving to somewhere unknown."

"Well can't you at least give me the address so that I can go see her? I really need to talk to her," he pleaded. This might be his only chance that he would get to go after Emma, to make her his again, but this time as a real couple, not just a sideline girl.

"I'm sorry, but I promised her that I wouldn't do that. She wants to be left alone; she wants to start a new life of her own." Spike could see sadness in his eyes as she told him no.

"Don't you think my child and I deserve the right to get to know each other?"

"I told that Emma, but she doesn't have the same view. I'm sorry but I can't."

Craig knew that she wasn't going to budge, that she wouldn't betray her daughters trust. Getting up, with hurt in his voice, "Alright I won't bug you any longer."

Craig left Spike sitting there, with a sad look on her face. She knew she just trampled over his heart, but she didn't want to risk having her daughter hurt again. She didn't want to see Craig just use her as he had in the past. Today he may say he had feelings for her, but she wasn't so easily convinced.

**My sweet one  
Even Superman can't save the sun  
When your time has come  
The day is done  
And we're back to where we both come from  
**

Emma walked down the street of Vancouver she had a doctor's appointment today. She felt like a giant watermelon, she was only 5 months and yet she was huge. She couldn't wait until the baby came so, that she could finally get it out of her.

Her phone began to ring; she stopped to answer it, "Hello."

"Hey, Em."

"Hey mom, what's up?" knew there had to be a reason for her call at this time of day. She usually waited until it was night over here.

"You know me too well. I got a visit today by Craig."

Her heart felt as if it dropped into her stomach, "What did he want?"

"Hunny he wanted me to tell him where you were, your address."

Panicking, "You didn't tell him….right!" Not wanting to face him. Couldn't he see that he was doing this for him, so that he could be the one he truly wanted, Manny. Therefore, one day he and Manny could a family together without there being a child that wasn't theirs in the way.

"Calm down, I didn't tell him anything. But you should know he said that he has feelings for you."

"No, I doubt they were real, he's probably just missing his booty call. He and Manny are meant for each other, and I'm not going to stand in their way no matter how I feel."

"I know it's because you have a good heart."

"Don't even say that mom, because it's far from being true. If it was true then I wouldn't be pregnant or in love with my best friend's boyfriend."

"Em people make mistakes, that's part of life."

Emma couldn't listen to her mom go on about this. She felt so horrible for her actions, and everyday she was reminded of it. "Mom, I just arrived at the doctor's, I've got to go."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Emma press end, and then turned off her phone. She didn't want to fight with her mom about this. No this was her reality, in her story there was no fairytales or happily ever after, if there was she would be with Craig, and they would be sharing the joy in their first-born.

She was beginning to wish she hadn't told Craig about the baby then maybe he wouldn't be pestering her parents. What would Manny say if she was to find out? He would lose the love of his life, and then this would all be for nothing.

**Something's gotta give  
Something's gotta break away  
Make a better way to feel for you  
Something's gotta fly  
When you meet your love   
When you meet your love, little lover**

Craig sat in the garage pounding on his guitar, getting out all his anger, as he had been doing so many nights.

He didn't even care that some of his friends were mad at him for what he did to Manny. Yeah he should have done that again, but at this point, that was the last thing on his mind.

He felt like crap, he was any closer into getting Emma. It had been over 2 months since he received the news, the first and last. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but this just seemed impossible now. He had to come up with some type of plan to find the littlest of clue.

**My sweet one  
All we are is just a light upon  
A world a trillion miles away too long  
To get me back to you my little bitter sweet ...  
One**

Craig thought of the only thing that could actually get him closer to finding Emma. And that was to sit in front of their house for their mail. If it took weeks until she sent something, then he would come here everyday until it came. Right now, there was no other way he could think of to get the information he so dearly needed.

It was 10am and the mailman was coming up the walkway. Craig felt like heart was thumping through his chest. He was beginning to get real nervous. Once the man was gone, it would be the moment of truth.

Craig jumped out of the bushes, went up the stairs, and opened up the mailbox. To his luck there was a letter in there, but the question was, was it from her? He turned it over to reveal the address it was she. He felt sign of relief come across him; his days of searching were over.

He took out a pen and wrote out the address on a scrap piece of paper:

Emma Nelson

414 – 155 5th Avenue

Vancouver, B.C

K8Y 3Y1

He quickly put the mail back, and ran down the path, soon down the streets. "My sweet Emma, I'm coming," he called out, as he continued to run.


	3. Finding You

_**Can someone tell me why I always hurt you**_

'**_Cause honestly, I just don't understand_**

Craig leaned against the back of his seat, tapping his foot on the floor. He was so nervous, but relieved that he was on a train to British Columbia to track Emma down. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again, and finally feel whole again. A feeling that he hadn't felt in so many months.

He began to wonder, would she be so willing to allow him back into her life. It was his fault that she ran in the first place. Why was it that he always seemed to hurt the ones that he held close to his heart? What was it about him that made him do that?

No, he couldn't think like that, he had to be positive. This had to work; he didn't see it any other way. Because when he was around her, she made him feel something deep down, a part of him that he thought he lost when his mother died, a part that was lost every time his dad beat him. This was something that Ashley or Manny were able to accomplish. They never really understood who Craig really was, they never seen behind his wall that he had build up around him.

Emma had been like a ray of light in his dark world. He would be dammed if he would give it up without a fight now that he had finally realized how he felt.

He was going crazy on this train; he needed to do something to get his mind off it all. He decided that there was no time like the present to work on a song, who knows it might just be a song to win Emma's heart forever.

He picked up his guitar from it's case and started playing a few notes, as he became inspired.

**_You would've given me the world, if I asked_**

_**But now I'll never have that chance again**_

Emma never felt so alone, yet in reality, she wasn't. She had her aunt and cousin there to support her, and to help her. However, she was such an emotional wreck with her hormones out of control.

There wasn't a day that she didn't think how Craig was doing, and wondered if he missed her just a little bit. Who was she kidding he probably had a new flavor of the month on the side of Manny; or maybe they had finally patched up the damage done to their relationship.

Maybe one day in the future she would meet someone who would make her forget who Craig was, and what he ever meant to her. At that point, she didn't see that happening, even if there was a great guy out there liked that, would they be so willing to take on a child as well.

She shook her head thinking, how did I get into this mess in the first place?

_Craig and Emma were sitting in her room on her bed. Emma's best friend/ Craig's girlfriend Manny had went away for the summer, so they both had no one else to hang with as their other friends were all other places but Degrassi._

"_Emma, come on…tell me!" Craig begged He wanted to know what Joey was getting him for his birthday next month._

"_No, I won't give out that information." She pretended to zip up her mouth. She thought that it was fun torturing him about knowing his present. She loved watching him suffer._

_There had to be some way to get her to break, then he thought of it. A way he knew all girls all gave in. He pinned her two arms down, and climbed on top of her and began to tickle her. She was laughing so hard, "STOP!STOP!" she screamed. This wasn't far she thought, he knew her weakness._

"_Not until you tell me what I want to know," he laughed, giving her an evil smirk._

"_Never!"_

_He continued to tickle her, when he looked right into her eyes, and had an urge to lean in and kiss her. Without thinking, he did exactly that, she didn't even stop him, but it was soon cut short when they heard the door open, and footsteps coming down the stairs. He quickly jumped off Emma to see her mom standing there._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner Craig." Spike asked._

"_Sure, that's sounds good," he smiled, slightly looking at Emma in the corner of his eye. He felt a sudden rush of excitement run through him._

"_Okay, I'll call you two up when it's ready," she said as she began to walk up the steps._

"_Okay mom," Emma replied. Once she was gone, Emma turned to look at Craig, "What was that?" She hadn't expected that to have happen._

_Shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know I just felt like kissing you."_

"_What about Manny?" worried about her since this was her boyfriend._

"_She's not here, what's the problem with having a little fun," he said biting on his lower lip, really hoping to continue._

_Something got into Emma; she wanted to jump him right then and there. She couldn't resist his charm, what did it matter, who would know? She was tired of being a prude while everyone around her was having fun. No this summer would be about having fun, leaving the old Emma behind. _

_This time Emma was the one to pin Craig down, which surprised him a little. She roughly kissed him, he felt like she was going to bruise his lips. He hadn't expected Emma to be this wild, but he liked it! He got a thrill out of the thought that any moment someone could walk in on them at any moment, which made it even better._

_After that, night that had decided that, they would have a little summer fun together, just until Manny came back. However, it didn't end up stopping then, not until she left._

"Why is so hard for me to let you go?" she whispered. "Why can't I move on from you, when I already know that it's never going to happen?"

_**I miss the way you made me smile**_

_**And how you looked into my eyes**_

Craig sat there, remembering the many ways that Emma would make him so happy, and yet he never once did anything quite the same for her. He couldn't do it at the time because he was supposed to be in love with Manny. She wasn't supposed to get so close to him, ever. That wasn't the way it was suppose to be.

He remembered the one night that he had let her get to close; at the time, he hadn't even realized it. Maybe if it weren't for this night, maybe then he wouldn't be feeling so lost without her.

_Emma laid on her bed facing Craig just staring at him. She was so curious to know what it was like for him as a child. She knew his dad had beaten him, but he never really talked anymore about that. She wanted to know his pain._

"_Craig, how did you feel after your dad would beat you?" somewhat timid to even be asking. _

"_I don't want to talk about it," the thought of remembering sent a shiver down his back. Those were days that he wish he could erase from his memory, from his mind._

_Emma could see the anguish on his face, she knew that it must still pain him, but she also knew he should keep this in him forever. He may feel better if he talked it out. Looking at him with love, pleading with her eyes, "Craig, please. I only want to help you."_

_Craig looked at her, and something inside him told him just let it out, that she was the right person to tell. "Alright. Well before my mom, left my dad didn't really touch me. He only hit me if I did something wrong. At that time, I didn't know it, but he was abusing my mom. That's why she left; she needed to get out of there before she was killed. At the time I didn't realize it, I actually was mad at her for a while, for abandoning me."_

"_Oh Craig," glancing at him with sadness in her eyes. _

"_Well my dad blamed me for her leaving and began taking it out on me, I remembering thinking how can he be doing this. I had looked up at him for so long and yet now all I thought of him was soon growing to anger. Every time he hit me or whatever he would say it was my fault that he had to do this," tears flowed down his eyes, the picture's were running though his head making this even harder for him._

_Emma could almost feel the pain of what Craig went through as if she was going through it too. She couldn't believe he had been able to live with this pain so long. She was glad that he was able to open up to her, but in the back of her mind, she wondered if Manny knew any of this. What was she doing of course she had to know, she was his girlfriend, why wouldn't he confide in her._

"_I soon became to realize why mom had left, and I forgave her. It still didn't stop me from thinking though that what happened with my father was my fault. I didn't want to believe it but he kept pounding it into my head until it was all I thought about while he hurt me. When we moved here, I knew I had to find Angie, and get away from here, away from him. And of course that didn't turn out to good, but I was sure glad that Joey took me in, took me away from him because if he didn't I don't know if I would still be alive. I mean as time went on, the beatings slowly got worse," he cried harder._

_Emma didn't know what else to do. So she went and sat beside him and pulled him into her arms and let him cry. All she could think of is how much she was beginning to fall for him. There was just tenderness about him that most others didn't get to see but tonight he had shown it to her. She couldn't help but fall for him._

_Emma wiped his tears from his face with her thumb. Craig looked straight into her eyes at that moment of her touch. Tonight he saw something in her eyes that he couldn't explain; he just knew that he needed her tonight._

_Craig leaned in slowly, kissing her lips softly, so different from any other kiss they had shared, usually they were quick and then they just rushed to get their clothes off. Emma leaned back onto the bed, not once breaking the kiss with him, he stopped the kiss for a second and took a moment to just look at her, then he brushed the hair away from her face before continuing. He felt so different but he didn't know why, he had never felt like this before._

That night they took everything slow, it was a night full of passion, and now looking back, he could say love. That it hadn't been about having sex, it had been about feel closeness to Emma, to someone he had just bared his soul to. That night he felt the love he had for her in his heart, he was just was stupid to know it at the time.

Craig slowly got up from his seat and headed to the exit, he began to feel butterflies in his stomach. As he walked off the train he took in the fresh air before stepping down onto the ground, "Here I come, my Emma."

_**I wish I could take back all those things I said**_

_**But now all I can do is apologize**_

_**But that's not enough.**_

"Mom what do you mean Craig's missing?" Emma asked frankly.

"Joey got a call in the other day to say that Craig was missing from school, so he came home early to have a chat with Craig about skipping, but the only thing is he never came home. No one's seen or heard from him. That was two days ago."

Emma began to worry, "You don't think that he took off because of me!"

"No Hunny, he probably had a fight with a friend," she lied; she didn't want her to get worked up. "I shouldn't even have brought this up; you shouldn't be worrying about him you have better things to worry about."

"No, mom it's fine. I asked about him. I should let you go though, a friend is coming by and we're going to go for a walk, so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too." Emma put down the phone and broke into tears. She didn't care what her mom said; she still believed it was her fault that he was gone. What if something happened to him? She would never forgive herself then. Why had she been dumb and told him about the baby, maybe then he wouldn't be missing, God knows where.

I always seemed to hurt the ones I love, first Manny, then mom and dad, and now Craig, Emma thought.

**You loved me, I left you**

**I'm crying, cause I need you**

**I miss you, but you're gone now**

**And it's my fault, and I'm alone now **

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry**

Emma sat on her bed crying when she heard a knock at the door. She didn't want to answer it but she was the only one home at the time. Her aunt and cousin had gone to work for the day.

She waddled to the door, and was surprised to see his face at her doorstep. Her face lightened up, "Craig!"

Craig saw her huge stomach and couldn't help but look at it. He couldn't help but think that was his child in there. "Emma," he said with a bright smile.

"What are you doing here?" still a little shocked to see him here.

Stepping into her house, "I had to see you; I mean you're having my child."

"I told you, you don't have to help with this. Now why don't you go back to Toronto, everyone's looking for you," she wanted him to go back to the life she had left for him.

"No, not without you," he said grabbing a hold of her hand.

Dropping his hand, "Craig there isn't no we, there never was. We were only each other's booty call, that's all. Just go back to Manny, someone who's worthy of your love," she tried to put harshly.

Closing the gap between the two of them, "That's not true; you are more worthy of my love than anyone."

"If that was so true than why did I sleep with a guy who was my best friend's boyfriend, not just once but almost every night for almost 5 months. I mean that's what I call a slut."

"It wasn't just you who did that, I had a part in it too remember," pleading with her.

"Yeah," she said softly, looking at the ground.

Lifting her chin so that she was looking at him, "Then don't you think I'm just as bad?"

Shaking her head, "No because to me you're perfect. That's why I had to leave so that you could get the kind of life that I think you deserve, a life with the love of your life, Manny."

"Don't you see that that's not the life I want though?"

"Why wouldn't it be, last year for the longest time that's all you talked about?"

"Emma things change, people change. When you didn't show that last night I was worried it was because of something I said or did. When I found out that, you had left town my heart felt like it was ripped out. I began to realize it was because I was in love with you, so I dumped Manny. I knew then that I had to find you, whatever it took."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Emma, I'm in love with you."

Staring into his eyes, "I love you too."

"I have to say I've loved you since that day in your room when I bared my soul to you, I was just too stupid to know it back then. And I'm sorry for that."

"Yeah that was the day I fell for you too," she smiled. "So where do we go now?"

"How about we pack up those tings of yours and take you back home where you belong."

"I don't know if I can, I mean how will I ever face my friends, especially Manny," thinking of what people would say when they saw her huge belly. She knew then that her friendship with Manny would be over. She hated to imagine that.

"Don't worry about that, as long as we have each other and our family, it doesn't really matter," trying to convince her. He believe the best place for them both at this time was back home where they could have some help.

Smiling, "Only just because I can't resist that face of yours. But you got to do the packing because I don't think that I can bend at all."

"Okay, it's a deal."

They began to walk down the hall to her room when Emma stopped all of a sudden, gripping onto Craig's shirt, letting out a huge scream.

Craig turned around suddenly, "Em, what's the matter?"

"The baby's coming!" she screamed, leaning against the wall the stable herself.

"What do you mean the baby's coming, you're not due for another 2 months?"

"Well things don't always work how you plan them, you know that. Now can you help me?"

Craig darted to her side, slowly helping her into the living room to the couch. "I'll phone 911," grabbing his cell from his pocket.

"Hi, my girlfriend has just gone into labor right now. It's 414 – 155 5th Avenue. Yeah okay thanks, bye." Emma grabbed a hold of his hand gripping it tighter and tighter as the contractions grew tensor. "Em would you mind letting my hand lose before you break it."

"This is your entire fault that I'm going through this, if you could keep your pants on then I wouldn't have to go through this," she yelled not really meaning the words she said.

"Emma calm down you don't mean that, take a huge breath." Just then he heard a knock at the door, he said to Emma, "You keep breathing I'll get the door."

"One more big push Emma," Dr. Morris said.

Emma pushed, "Awwwwwwwww," she yelled.

She could hear the cries of her baby, making her cry. She could hardly believe that she was a mother. As she took her son in her arms, a sudden joy flooded through her.

"You did it," Craig said, kissing her forehead. This was his child, there was no greater feeling than seeing for the first time something that you help create.

"He's so beautiful," she smiled as she gazed at him.

"What do you think we should call this little one?" Craig asked.

Looking at Craig, "Adrian Craig Manning."

"I like it!" Getting up from the side of the bed, "Why don't I go phone our parents and tell them about our little one?"

Grabbing a hold of his arm, "No, let's wait. Why don't we surprise them when we show up back into Toronto?"

"Okay."

"Now wouldn't you like to hold your son?"

"Most defiantly," taking Adrian from her arms. As he gaped down at him, he couldn't help but feel a joy within. He had gotten what he came for in Vancouver, Emma and Adrian, and there was no way now that he would ever let them go. This was his little family.


	4. Coming Home!

**_Who's that girl, where's she from No she can't be the one That you want That has stolen my world _**

Manny sat in her room staring at the wall, as she had been doing a lot lately. She couldn't get what had made Craig cheat on her. She thought she was the perfect girlfriend; she gave him all he needed. What was it that he got from the girl that he hadn't gotten from her? This was when she really needed Emma here to make her feel better. Emma always knew the best thing to say to make her feel better.

Manny felt like she was in some alternate reality, that she was Ashley and this mystery girl was she. Everything that she had done this girl did. The only thing different was that Ashley found out who it was, and Manny didn't.

Just thinking about it made Manny rage with anger. When she found out whom this girl was she wouldn't know what was coming for her. Pounding her fist on her bed saying, "Nobody takes Manny's man and gets away with it."

Manny jumped off her bed, and headed for the door. She was going to find out whom this boyfriend stealer was, and she wasn't going to stop until she found out whom it was.

As Manny walked towards the front door, "Where are you going?" Mrs. Santos asked.

Rolling her eyes, "To the Dot."

"Alright see you later."

"Okay, bye," slamming the door behind her. Maybe I'll ask around, someone has to know something, she thought.****

**_ It's not real, it's not right It's not day, it's not night By the way Who's that girl Living my life_**

Emma and Craig walked with Adrian up to her house slowly. They were both a little nervous to find out Joey's reaction when he saw them. They were worried about Emma's parents since they already knew about it.

Emma called her parents last night to tell them that she was coming home, that she was ready to face everyone again. They were so happy to hear that, this was an answer to their prayers. She asked them to invite Joey and Caitlin over because she wanted to see them. However, the truth was she was going to surprise them with Craig and their grandchild, Adrian.

As they approached the door, Craig looked at Emma, "This is it." He took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door.

As she opened up the door, "Emma you don't have to knock." Spike had a surprised look on her face as she saw what was before her. She hadn't expected to see what she saw.

Emma looked at her mom funny, "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Of course dear," getting out of their way so they could make their way inside.

"Why…." Spike began to speak before she was interrupted.

As Angie came into the living room from the kitchen, "Spike is Emma….." she noticed someone, "Craig," and ran right into his arms.

Kneeling down by Angie, "I missed you too!"

"Why did you go in the first place? Daddy was real upset, but also so sad."

"That's why I'm here, to tell him. Where is he?"

"In the kitchen with Archie," Angie answered.

Looking at Emma, "Well I guess there's no time like the present."

"I'll go get them," Spike said, heading into the kitchen.

"Whose baby is that?" Angie asked.

Before any of them were able to answer that the adults returned, Joey came right over to Craig and hugged him, "Craig, you're back!" He still was angry with him, but was not the time to get into it.

"Yeah."

Then Joey noticed a baby in Emma's arms, "Am I missing something, whose baby is this?"

"Emma and mine," Craig said.

His eyes widened at that point, was he losing his mind or did he really hear what he think he did. "Excuse me."

"Emma and I started having an affair when Manny went away last summer. Once Emma found out she was pregnant she took off in hopes of not ruining my life, so that I could be with who she thought I loved."

"I can't believe this," he all of sudden felt dizzy. This was so much to take in one day. He would have never expected to hear this. How had they been all blind to not notice that something had been going on between the two? "So is this where you took off to without even telling me?" he said with a harsh tone.

"Yes…"

"Wait a minute," Archie said, "How did you find out where Emma was if Spike or I didn't give you the address?"

Feeling somewhat ashamed of how he did it, but he thought it was worth it though, "I…kind of sat here waiting by the house for the mail in hopes that Emma would leave her address on your mail. I told you guys that I was falling for her, there was no way I was going to sit here and not find her, especially when she was having my kid."

"We were just respecting Emma's wishes," Spike walked over to him, putting her hand on his arm, "But we're glad that you were able to get our daughter to come home. Speaking of children who may we be welcoming into the family?"

Emma unwrapped his blanket off him so everyone could see him fully him, "Meet Adrian Craig Manny." Looking down at Angie, "Meet your little nephew."

"Aw he's so cute," Angie replied as she walked a little closer to him.

**_ Seems like everything's the same around me When I look again and everything has changed I'm not dreaming so I don't know why I don't know why I don't know why _**

Manny walked to the Dot, she wanted to know how her life did a complete 180 in a matter of months. She never would have seen the break up coming. To her everything seem so perfect, yeah he seemed a little distracted at times their last few months together, but she didn't think anything of it.

_Manny and Craig were sitting in the garage after band practice. He was writing down stuff on his notepad, not listening to what Manny was telling him._

"_Craig…Craig, are you listening?" Manny yelled, annoyed that he was not listening._

"_Sorry, I was just writing a new song. I had an inspiration; I just had to get it down."_

"_Oh I'm glad that I inspire you so much," she gloated._

_Craig rolled his eyes, knowing that this wasn't anything to do with her. Giving a fake smile, "Yes of course."_

_Getting off her seat, she went and sat on Craig's lap facing him. She took the notepad out of his hands and threw it across the room. "Now that's better, you can spend the rest of the night focused on me."_

_Shaking his head, "Is that so," acting like a smart ass._

"_Yes of course," she grinned. She leaned in and began nibbling on his ear, making it hard for him to resist. He roamed his hands all over her body. _

_This is what he loved about being her boyfriend; she always gave him what he wanted. Then he began to think of Emma, and how she just left him. No, he couldn't think about that, she was gone and he had someone right in front of him who he loved. _

"I should have seen the signs then, I just didn't want to," Manny said. "I hope this girl's ready for a fight because nobody makes a fool of me and gets away with it."

**_Who's that girl, where's she from? No she can't be the one That you want, that has stolen my world _**

"Craig what do you and Emma planned to do now," Joey asked. He wanted to know their plan since they got themselves in this mess.

"Well Emma's going to stay with her parent's for a while until I'm finished school and able to get a job. Right now I will help her out when I'm not at school."

"I just hope you two realize that this is going to be a hard at timed. Having a child isn't the easiest," Archie said.

"We know, but together we will be able to do it," Emma replied, squeezing Craig's hand.

"Have you two told Manny yet?" Spike asked.

"No," Emma said.

"Because it won't be long before she finds out and figure's it all out. I think it would be better for her to hear it from you two then someone else."

"Yeah I know, but I'm just afraid what she's going to think about me afterwards," Emma said, as tears ran down her face.

"I know Hunny, but it has to be done."

Looking at her lap, saying softly, "I know." She just remembers how much Manny had trusted her word when it came to anything, especially Craig.

_Emma answered her phone, it was around 10pm. And she was sitting on her bed with Craig next to her. "Hello."_

"_Hey Emma," she said with a sad tone to her voice._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Oh, I thought Craig would call tonight, we had a little fight this afternoon. I tried phoning his house to apologize but he's not there. And Joey says he hasn't seen him all day. Do you think he just got Joey to say that because he never wants to talk to me again?"_

"_No Manny, he probably taking time to cool off, and even taking some time to figure out the perfect way to make it up to you," smiling at Craig beside her._

"_You really think so?" _

"_Yes, come on Craig loves you."_

"_Thanks for making me feel better."_

"_You're welcome," putting down the phone. Turning to Craig, "Now where were we?"_

_Leaning in, "Right about here," he said kissing neck._

**_It's not real, it's not right It's not day, it's not night By the way, who's that girl Living my life_**

Emma and Craig walked down to the basement with Adrian in his car seat. Craig put him on the floor, jokingly said to him, pointing at the bed, "This is exactly where you were made."

Emma picked up a pillow and threw it at Craig, yelling, "Craig! You don't need to be telling our son that."

Laughing, "Oh come on, it's not like he can really understand." Giving her the puppy eyes, "Will you forgive me?"

Slowly walking over to him, "You know that I can't resist you, especially when you do that."

Raising both his brows, "I know," pulling her into his arms. Slowly leaning into her for a kiss, she leaned back causing them to fall to the bed without breaking their kiss.

Emma broke the kiss, "We really need to tell Manny."

"Yeah I know, but can't we wait a few hours until we're finished our little make out session since that's all we can do right now," he pleaded.

"Alright, but it has to be today," standing firm on the idea.

"Yes," he smiled, before leaning back into her.

**_I'm the one who made you laugh Who made you feel, who made you sad I'm not sorry For what we did, or who we were_**

Manny thought that maybe Joey would know something, when she noticed his car at the Simpson residents. "Perfect, today is my lucky day."

She walked up the path to the front door. She hesitated for a second, she felt a little rude coming to their house when she didn't want to talk to either them, but it had to be done if she was going to get to the bottom of this. Why hadn't she done this when she found out instead of wasting time?

Manny knocked only to have Angie answer the door, smiling away as she always did. "Hi Angie," she smiled.

"Hi Manny."

"Where's everyone?" curious to know why she answered the door to Simpson house.

"They're in the kitchen, having a big talk."

"Oh I guess I'll come back later," turning back to go out the door.

"Did you come to see Emma?"

"Emma, she's back!" stunned by her question, had she finally come back. Oh, she could defiantly help her out with this. She didn't' even wait for Angie's response she went straight towards Emma's room. She could hardly wait to see her!

Manny walked down the stairs, Craig and Emma were too much into their own little world to hear the stairs creek. As she reached the last step, she was greeted with a big surprise, a surprise of her best friend and her ex making out. Rage came upon her, "What the heck is going on?"

They both jumped apart at the sound of her voice. They couldn't believe that she was standing right before them. They didn't want her to find out this way.

"I'm going to ask again, what's going on?" she was hoping this was all a nightmare, it had to be Emma would never do this to her.

"We can explain," Emma said.

"No I don't think you can, because my real best friend would never do this to me," she sneered.

"We never meant for this to happen, it just started as a summer fling, but we just could stop. I never wanted you to find out."

"Then why did you come back," she yelled.

She caused Adrian to wake up and start screaming his lungs off. Emma went over to him, and picked him up, "Shhh, its okay Adrian."

Craig cut in, "She wasn't going to come back until I convinced her to."

"Oh so that you could be a happy little family," she mocked. "Looks like you got what you always wanted Craig, a perfect little family."

"It's not like we planned it this way," Emma said.

"Just like you never planned to seduce my boyfriend."

"Oh you're one to talk about that," Emma yelled.

"Yeah but at least Ashley wasn't my best friend. Well I hope you enjoy your time with Craig because before long he'll get bored with you and move on to another chick."

"That's enough you two," Craig yelled. "I'm sorry Manny I never meant to hurt you like this, like I've done to someone else in the past. However, with Emma, it's so much different, I've actually opened my whole self up to her, unlike my past relationships.

"Why my best friend, of all people?" she cried.

"I don't know there was just something about her that made me want to do it. I know I did it the wrong way and all. But I can't say that I regret it because otherwise I wouldn't have Adrian."

This was too much for Manny to take; she couldn't hear it any longer. This was worse than if the girl was anyone else. She ran up the stairs and right for the front door, slamming it shut right behind her, shaking the whole house.

**_I'm not sorry I'm not her Who's that girl, where's she from? No she can't be the one That you want, that has stolen my world_**

Manny ran down the street with tears running down her face. She should have expected this, it was somewhat funny that Emma all of sudden decided to leave without saying good-bye. All of it made sense now. The many times that Craig and Emma had spent together without her.

She and Craig had broken up months ago, yet she still hadn't gotten over the pain of the broken heart. It was like finding out about his betrayal all over again. Finding out that it was her best friend seemed to make the pain in her heart even worse. She didn't think she would be able to trust anyone ever again.

Emma had stolen everything right from underneath her. The life that Manny always imagined she would have with Craig. Yeah she knew a while ago that she and Craig weren't going to be together, but it still hurt to see this all being played out right in front of her.

**_It's not real, it's not right It's not day, it's not night By the way, who's that girl Living my life_**

Emma sat on the bed crying, she knew that this was going to happen, it was the whole reason she was scared to come back.

Craig hated to see her this way; it hadn't been all of her fault. He sat down right beside her, putting his arm around her, "Em I'm sorry."

Leaning into his chest, "What did I expect, for her to just except it and be happy for us? I must be living in some fairy tale or something."

"No you just didn't want to lose a best friend you've had since childhood. But we can't help who we fall in love with."

"I know, and now that I've been in love with you, I can't imagine life without it," she said trying to smile.

"I believe things will get better with time," he tried to convince her, not so convinced himself though.

"I hope you're right," putting her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace.


	5. Best Friend's Betrayal

_**Let's talk this over**_

_**It's not like we're dead**_

_**Was it something I did?**_

_**Was it something I said?**_

Emma wouldn't leave her room the next few days she was too depressed. She had known that it probably come to this, but she at least thought she would be able to break it to her, not have her walk in on Craig and her.

She saw a photo beside her bedside of her, Manny and JT when they were still in elementary school. They had promised that they would never let anything get between them. Oh how wrong they all were.

_JT, Emma, and Manny sat on the swings at their elementary. It was after school, but they didn't feel like going home quite yet. _

"_It's weird to think that in September we'll be in junior high," Manny said._

"_I know, but it's kind of exciting," Emma replied, thinking of all she could do when she got there._

"_I don't know about you two, but I planned on making sure all the babes know who I am," JT spoke up._

_Both of their girls just laughed at him, not saying anything else._

"_What?" he asked, not seeing what was so funny._

"_It's just we really don't think that you're too smooth with your words, we kind of find it hard to think that all the girls will be falling for you," Emma said politely, trying not to start laughing again._

"_You laugh now, but just wait until then. Then when I'm popular, I'll pretend that I don't even know you two," JT said, trying to convince them._

"_Emma, what if once we get to junior high, something happens, and we're no longer friends?" Manny asked, worried that something would wreck their friendship._

"_Manny, that's never going to happen because friendship is more important than anything else. I mean there's nothing I would want more than my friendship with you two," Emma said, hugging her._

"_I agree, we'll all be best friends forever," JT replied, joining in on the hug._

Oh, how wrong had they all been. JT had left them to be with his girlfriend, who didn't like Manny and Emma. Leaving it just the two of them, and then Emma slept with Craig, beginning an affair. The only one who had stayed true to their pact was Manny.

Manny never deserved to have anything like this happen to her. She had been there for Emma whenever she had needed her, and all Emma did was stab her in the back.

"I'm so…sorry Manny," Emma cried.

_**Don't leave me hangin'**_

_**In a city so dead**_

_**Held up so high**_

_**On such a breakable thread**_

Craig sat upstairs with Adrian on his lap, he had tried all he could to get Emma to leave her room, but none of it would work. She refused, and told him to leave her alone. She was beginning to push him away.

He didn't want to lose her all over again, he had waited too long to be with his family again.

He needed to get out of the house, to clear his head. He grabbed the stroller and put Adrian in it, and headed outside, but not before leaving a note for Emma just in case she came upstairs to find them gone.

"Adrian, I hope you never have to go through any like this, because it's never fun," Craig stated.

Craig walked all the way to the Dot, but wasn't sure he even wanted to go in, knowing that most of his friends weren't happy with him right now. By now, they had probably heard of his son, Adrian, and the mystery girl being Emma. However, he was going to have to face them sometime, it was better to get over it now rather than later.

As he walked in, he felt like all eyes were starring at him. Adrian began crying, Craig knew he must be hungry, so he picked him up and then grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag.

Spinner was the first to come over, "Craig when did you get back?"

Craig couldn't believe he was actually talking to him, "Friday, haven't you talked to Manny?"

"No, Jimmy and I were away this weekend, we only got back a little while ago. We're waiting for the girls right now, why?" wondering why he asked.

"I didn't think you would talk to me if you knew."

"I'm guessing it's pretty bad then, is it worse than the whole other girl thing?"

Shaking his head, "Ye..ah."

"So tell me," Spinner said.

"Well if you haven't noticed in front of you, I have a child with me."

"I'm not blind, so he's yours," trying to get it all straight.

"Yeah, see he's mine and the mystery girl."

"So Manny knows? Is that's why she's mad?"

"Well the other night she walked in on us making out and…"

"What? What was she doing at your house anyways, she hates you."

"It wasn't my house, it was Emma's."

Spinner had a shock look on his face, as if he didn't believe that it was true, "Are we talking about the same Emma? The Emma that's Manny's best friend."

"Yes."

"It's all making sense now, no wonder she left town, she was pregnant. Man that girl is such a prude, what made you convince her to be not loyal to Manny."

"I didn't have to convince her, she wanted to something bad, something out of character last summer."

"Yeah, but what made you cheat on Manny I thought you loved her then."

"I don't know, when I was with Emma there was this rush, this thought that we might get caught. The same reason I got with Manny in the first place. However, the longer the affair went on the more that changed, I began to really tear down these walls I've had built around me for so long. She was so easy to share myself with, I just never felt like that with Manny or Ash. They never made me feel that I could do that, they never made me feel safe, it was always about them."

"Wow, I hope for your sake, and this little one that this time it lasts."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Craig said as he began to get a little livid.

"Well if you cheated twice on two different girls, then there are chances that it may happen again," being blunt.

"No, this time that won't happen because Emma is my true love. When I'm with her, it's as if no other girl is around me. She understands what I've been through, and she doesn't make me feel like I'm this horrible person every time I mess up. She went as so far to leave me, so that I could be with Manny because that's what she believed I wanted. If that's not real love, than I don't know what is."

"Okay if you say so," he said, even though he wasn't so easily convinced.

"I thought we were friends but I guess I was wrong because the way you're treating me isn't what real friends do," he got up, put Adrian back into his stroller and headed out the door.

Craig should be surprised, that's how knew other's would reacted, but he thought if they heard his side first maybe he wouldn't be so horrible. I mean Spinner had cheered him on the first time that he had two girls.

Life as he knew is was no longer the same. How was he going to face them all at school on Monday, with them all knowing the truth? Maybe Emma had it right the first time when she went to Vancouver, staying there would have been a whole lot easier.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

"So I thought I would go and see Joey to help me find out who this girl was," Manny said to Paige.

"Hun, why can't you let this go?" wondering why should wouldn't go find a new man, a better one.

"Cause I needed to know. Just let me finish the story."

"Alright."

"Well I saw his car at Mr. Simpson's so I thought that now was my chance. When I got there, Angie answered the door; she thought I was there to see Emma."

"Why would she think that, I mean Emma doesn't even live here?" Paige stated.

"I was getting to that. I was happy to hear that, I knew she would know what to do about this. So I walked down to the basement where her room is to find her down there, but to my surprise she wasn't alone, she was making out with Craig."

"What?"

"I no longer need my answer because I found it out; Emma was Craig's mystery lady."

"Oh my, who would have ever thought that?"

"That's not it."

"There's more," not knowing what else there could possibly be.

"There with them was a little baby boy. It seems that is why Emma left was because she was pregnant, and didn't want anyone to figure out that it was Craig's."

"How can someone backstab a friend, let alone a best friend?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to make sure she pays for doing it," Manny sneered.

_**You were everything, everything**_

_**That I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, suppose to be**_

_**But we lost it**_

Craig sat at the park thinking of what had just happened. He worried about how Adrian was going to be treated in all of this. It wasn't as if it was his fault or anything.

Everything had changed from a year ago; at that time, he thought that his true love was Manny. He could have never thought how that would change.

_Craig was walking down the halls of Degrassi, with a bright smile on his face. Life was going so right for him. He had everything he wanted in life, and nothing was going to change that. _

_Manny came walking towards Craig, "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"_

"_Great now that you're here," he said biting his lower lip. Giving her that sexy look that she loved._

_Wrapping her arms around him, "Oh, is that so."_

"_Yeah," leaning down into a kiss._

_Ellie walked by, rolling her eyes, "Will you two please get a room!" She still didn't like them after what they had done to Ashley, her best friend._

"_I would have to agree on this one," Spinner said as he came and joined them by his locker._

"_I got to go anyways; I'll see you after school, right?" Manny asked, right before leaving._

"_Yeah." Turning to Spin, "What's the matter, you jealous?"_

"_No, it's just not everyone wants to see you two kissing all the time."_

"_I can't help it; I mean I love her so much. This is the girl I want to marry, I just can't help showing her," Craig boasted._

Emma walked up to the bench that he was seated at, and sat down beside him, "I thought I would find you here."

"What made you come?" wondering what had finally made her get out of that basement, or even the house for that case.

"I realized that nothing," grabbing his hand, "I mean nothing, is more important than you and Adrian. Abandoning you two would prove that I'm no better than what all Manny has to say about me."

Smiling at her, "I'm glad to hear that because everything I've done these last few months was for you. I know none of this will be easy on either of us, but if we stick together we'll get through this."

"I guess you're right," she said leaning on his shoulder.

_**All of our memories so close to me**_

_**Just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

Manny was walking through the park during school; she hadn't wanted to be in school at that moment, when she saw Emma walking down the path. Now was the moment in time to show her what she thought of her, to get what she deserved.

"Oh look, it's the backstabbing, boyfriend stealing, slut," Manny sneered as she walked closer to Emma.

Emma turned around to look at her, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I never meant for it to happen. But I'm not sorry it happened because if it didn't happen then I wouldn't have my little bundle of joy."

"Oh you mean that bastard of a kid."

Pointing her finger at Manny's face, "You can say all you want about me, but you will not ever say anything bad about Adrian."

"I'll say whatever I want. Your opinion stop counting the day I found you kissing Craig. That child of yours wasn't made out of love; it was made out of Craig being unable to keep his pants on. See that's the thing about him that I've learned he will always be a cheater, he doesn't know anything else. Once he's got the girl he wants after a while he gets bored of her does a little fooling around just before breaking their heart."

"Craig's not like that he just never knew what he wanted before now, he thought it was you but he was mistaken."

"Are you sure about that, are you sure that he doesn't already have another girl," she scoffed.

"Yes because he comes home to me every night. He comes and spends time with Adrian and me. With me, he has the family he's always wanted. Unlike you, I didn't take that away from him."

Manny freaked out at the mention of her abortion, and darted at Emma, putting her hands around her throat, "You bitch! I hate you, you ruin my life."

Emma tried to free herself from Manny's grip. She dug her nails into both of Manny's arms drawing blood.

"Ahhh," Manny screamed. She let go of Emma, this time punching her in the face. "Next time you'll think twice of messing with me," Manny left leaving Emma on the ground.

Emma slowly got up; she had a hard time at first the wind had been knocked out of her. Even though she had betrayed her, she didn't think Manny had the right to go this far.

**_You've got your dumb friends _**

_**I know what they say**_

_**They tell you I'm difficult**_

_**But so are they **_

Craig walked down the halls to see the spirit squad whisper as he past by. When he looked at them, all they did was giving him a horrible look. All he could think about that there was only one class left and then he could go home to his family.

"Oh Craig don't go getting anymore girls pregnant, the last thing we need is more of you running around," Darcy shouted out.

"Oh come on Darcy we know he's liable to get another pregnant, come on this is Craig, he doesn't seem to learn anything from his mistakes. I mean he seems to keep on doing it over and over again," Paige said, laughing.

That really hit Craig, yes, he had made some mistakes in the past, and yes, they had been the same mistake over and over, but this time he knew he had really changed. When he saw other girls, he didn't have the urge to look at them, he couldn't think of anyone better than Emma. She was it for him.

_**But they don't know me**_

_**Do they even know you?**_

_**All the things you hide from me**_

_**All the shit that you do**_

Emma walked through the back door; she didn't want her mother to see her face. She didn't feel like explaining what had happened.

As soon as she got down to her room, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had bruises of handprints around her neck, and a big black eye. She was hardly able to look out her left eye it had swelled up.

She was beginning to wish that Craig and she had stayed in Vancouver so that they didn't have to deal with this crap. This wasn't what she wanted Adrian to grow up in; she didn't want him to hear all the bad things everyone had to say about her and his dad.

However, she had to let Craig finish school at least; she would buck up until then. Somehow, she would hide these bruises so that he wouldn't notice. She really didn't want him to worry.

_**It's nice to know that you were there**_

_**Thanks for acting like you care**_

_**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

Spike sat down Craig one night after Emma had went downstairs to put Adrian down for bed. "These last few weeks I've noticed a change in my daughter, something's missing."

"I know, I've noticed to," Craig replied.

"I know this whole thing with all her friends hating her is hard, but it's like it's something more that is bothering her."

"I've asked her about it, and she says that it's nothing, and then changes the subject. I just drop it because some days I just don't want to start a fight."

"Maybe I can talk to her, maybe she'll tell me something."

"I hope so because I want Emma back."

_**It's nice to know we had it all**_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall**_

_**And Letting me know we were done**_

Emma pushed Adrian down the street in his stroller, when she spotted Manny. She turned around, and began walking the other way. There was no way she wanted to be anywhere near her after last time.

However, it was too late, Manny spotted her, "Oh is poor little Emma running away," she said pretending to pout.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Emma said as she continued to walk along.

Walking right in front of her so that she couldn't go any further, "And why would I do that?"

"Can't you see that I have my son with me?" Emma pleaded, hoping that she would go away.

"So, you're son needs to know who you really are, not the lie that you are going to tell him."

"You're the most horrible person I know to want a child to suffer," Emma shouted.

"Hey I'm only revealing the truth," Manny taunted.

"I had enough with your bull."

Emma was the one to dart at her this time, but Manny was to strong for her, and pushes him to the ground, and goes to kick on her side her when someone yells.

"Manny stop," Craig yelled.

Manny was startled by him, and just stood still.

Running to Emma's side, "What's wrong with you?"

"She had to be taught a lesson for betraying me," Manny replied.

"Yeah this was the real mature way to act, especially with Adrian here. You've lost it Manny. I guess you can't let things go, just leave us alone for once and all." Looking down at Emma concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Craig grabbed her hand and helped her up. She was shaking, "Oh Hun," wrapping his hands around her, "everything's going to be okay." She just cried in his arms. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Remember the night you found me in bed so early, and I said I was sick, and I wouldn't even look at you?"

"Yeah," wondering what this had to do with this.

"Well I saw Manny in the park and she attacked me, choking me and giving me a black eye."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to get you upset or anything. I wanted this all to go to way."

Cupping her face, glazing into her eyes, "Hun you should have told me."

"I know that now," resting her head on his chest.


	6. Enough Is Enough

_**Hey you, living for tomorrow**_

_**You sell your dreams for a pocket of change**_

**_Hey you, smoking' up your sorrow,_**

_**Just pointing fingers at someone to blame**_

Paige and Manny were sitting in the gym waiting for the other members of the spirit squad.

"So I was walking home yesterday, when I saw Emma again, with that little beast of hers. She had the nerve to try and attack me," she said rolling her eyes, not bothering to tell her about the whole story.

"Oh man that girl really must be crazy if she attacked you out of nowhere, and to do it with her son there. I really don't see what keeps Craig there. If I were him, I would be leaving her with the child. No, kid needs a parent like that."

"Well I think I'm going to make sure that she loses everything the way she made me lose everything."

"I think I know a way," Paige replied.

"How?"

"I can go after Craig, after a while he won't be able to resist me. He's bound to slip up again," Manny was beginning to like this plan. "And while I do that, you can make sure he sees how unstable Emma is with the child."

"Okay," she knew that would be hard since she didn't tell Paige the whole story, or about the first attack. "Emma won't know what's coming to her. She will lose everything for ruining my whole life," you could hear the rage in her voice.

Paige was started to get chills come down her body, and she didn't know why.

_**Hey you, you turn your back on your children**_

_**It's left you in that big burning bed**_

**_This life's like living in the gutter_**

_**All this pain just makes you feel dead**_

Craig was hiding away in the music room; he was tired of hearing all the cruel things they had to say behind his back. It was just easier to sit in here at lunch then the continue to listen.

He was strolling on his guitar on a new song that he had just finished writing that week.

_They got a lot of girls_

_Who know they got it going on_

_But nothing's ever a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see that your the only one I really want_

_And everything I need_

_Is everything you do?_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_'Cause your looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get _

_Caught up in jealousy_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..._

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

_They got a lot of girls_

_Who dance in all the videos_

_But I prefer the way you do,_

_The way you move_

_You're more than beautiful_

_And I just wanna let you know_

_That all I ever need_

_Is what I've got with you_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_Every time your looking better_

_I think your perfect_

_There ain't nothing I would change_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever take my heart away_

_No one's ever gonna get to me_

_Oh, the way you do_

_Now baby can't you see_

_That you're the one... the only one_

_Who's ever made me feel this way?_

_Nothings ever coming even close_

_No one's ever been comparable to you_

_I don't want nothing I don't got_

_I don't need nothing but you_

_I can't get more than you're given me_

_Don't stop anything you do._

_Your all that... all that, and then some_

_You know what... just what I need_

_And no girl, no place and no where_

_Could mean a thing to me._

Paige came in to hear the end to the song. She slowly walked towards Craig, "That was really good, is that something new?" She wanted to start subtle; she didn't want to make it too obvious.

Craig looked up, to find Paige standing there, "Yeah, what do you want? Come to put my life down even more then you already have?" he said rudely, he had enough of it already, especially when they talk badly of his son.

"No, I actually came to see if you wanted to come to a get together at my house tonight being the weekend and all," she said sweetly.

"And why would you invite me, we're not really friends, plus you hate me after what happened."

"Oh I'm so over that, I see that's so not worth it to act that way. So will you come?"

"I'll have to see, talk it out with Emma, because usually at night I watch Adrian."

"Oh can't she just take him this once; I mean it's been a long while since the last time you hung out with us. She should be happy to see that you finally have your friends forgiving you."

"You're right; I'll see you tonight then," he smiled.

"Good," biting her lip, and she glanced at him one last time before leaving the room.

"Maybe I'll finally get my life back," Craig said. He really hoped so, because he really missed his friends.

**_You're just giving it all, giving it all away_**

**_You are just giving it all, giving it all away_**

Manny sat in Paige's living room, smiling, "I can't believe that he bought it. Do you really think that you can get him to give in after one night? I mean it took me a little while of just flirting and all," Manny replied, a little unsure that it would take this little of time.

"Trust me tonight he won't be able to resist me, believe me. The outfit I'm wearing, I'll him eating out of the palms of my hand."

"I better hope so, because the sooner Emma pays the better."

"We just have to find a way to make sure that Emma knows about his cheating."

"How about a video tape, hide it somewhere in this room, afterwards we can send it to her."

"I must say that this is really a great plan. I only wish I could be there to see her face when she realizes her whole world is going to crumble."

_**Slow down**_

_**Just look a little closer**_

**_You might find that it's not the end_**

_**You wonder how, your life can get better**_

_**When you're alone you just tear yourself down**_

"Emma I'm going to head out now, are you going to be alright?" Craig asked, as they sat outside, in the backyard.

"I'll be fine, you just have a good time," she pulled him in and gave him a kiss.

Grinning, "Maybe I should just stay here and we could do more of that."

"No, you should go be with your friends. I really want for you to get them back."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm just going to go say good-bye to Adrian, and then I'm headed off."

"Alright."

Manny came through the yard with a smirk upon her face. Tonight you will lose it all as fast as you got it, she thought. "Oh Emma, where's your Craig?"

"Manny why are you here?" annoyed that she had the nerve to show up at her house.

"To tell you that I was right all along," she gloated.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, about Craig."

"What about him?"

"Him cheating on you."

"Once again you're wrong," she yelled.

"Am I? Did he not tell you that he was going to Paige's?"

"Of course he did," rolling her eyes.

"But I bet he left out the fact that it was only going to be the two of them."

Emma's eyes widened at that point, "Excuse me."

"Yeah, Paige has dumped Spinner, and has been after Craig for a while. I bet they've even been seen each other at school, sneaking off so it won't look suspicious to you."

"No you're just lying because you want him still," she cried.

"Why would I want him, he's nothing but a two timing liar," she sneered.

Emma couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. How could he do this to me after all he has said and done, she thought. "This can't be happening," she tried to convince herself.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but it is. It suits you right for stealing my boyfriend," she laughed.

"No, I can't believe this. You have no proof, you just hate that we're a happy family, you're jealous."

"Oh come on what's there to be jealous of, compared to me, you're nothing to look at. I mean I could have any guy I wanted."

"Shut up," she cried.

"Oh, does poor little Emma not like what she hears," she taunted.

**_You're just giving it all, giving it all away,_**

**_You're just giving it all, giving it all away_**

Craig knocked on the door Paige opened it right away. She was dressed in a tight black dress, showing off a lot of leg.

"Thanks for coming," she said in a seductive voice.

Craig felt a little bit weird by the way she was acting. Looking all around, noticing that they seemed to be alone, "Where is everyone?"

Thinking up a little lie, "Oh, they're running late, you know them they always are on their own time. Why don't you come and sit down?"

"Alright."

Paige sat closely to him, "So how's being a dad?"

"I love it, there's nothing like it when you hold your own child in your arms and know that you had a part in making them."

"I bet though at times you wish that it came later in life so that you could enjoy the rest of your teenage life."

"Sometimes, but then I look at his face and that all goes away."

Leaning in closer to him, "But don't you miss the times where you could do whatever you wanted without, those days where you could just be carefree."

"Yeah, but what I got now is some much more."

"You know I use to have a little crush on you," wanting him to get the hint.

"Is that right," not knowing why she wanted him to know now.

"Yeah, there was just something about a bad boy musician that turns me on," she said biting her lip.

Craig was feeling very uncomfortable, he wondered when the others would arrive, he didn't like being alone with Paige. She was being all-weird for some reason, was she trying to get him, he thought.

_**Try and find your better half now**_

_**Open your eyes, and find yourself**_

"Manny why don't you move on and, stop making everyone's life miserable. We've apologized so many times and you won't accept, why can't you just let it go? Emma asked she was so physically tired or fighting with her.

"Because you don't deserve it, as long as I live I will make sure that you aren't happy," she scowled.

"You've got some problems, if you can't get over it. I mean you had no problem when it was you stealing someone else's boyfriend, but of course that's different for you isn't it because you're Manny the Princess who can do nothing wrong. Well hate to tell you, but you're as much as a bitch as you think I am. We're both the same, we both did the same thing."

"You didn't just say that."

"Oh guess what I did, get over it," she glared at her. She got up from her seat, and began to walk over to the stars that lead to the house.

Manny could believe what Emma was saying, she wasn't anything like that. Well at least she didn't believe that. In her opinion, Craig came after her, and of course, she never backstabbed any of her friends.

Manny came from behind and pushed Emma forward, causing her to hit the concrete stairs. Blood gushed from her head, and she didn't look to be awake. She began to laugh.

Emma began to stir, and slowly turned over putting her hand on her head, bringing it down to notice the blood.

"You're nuts!" Emma snared. "Wait until I tell Craig about this, he's going to make sure you get locked up."

"You won't say a thing because you're too scared too, I know you very well. If you know what's good for you will keep it that way," she snapped, just before heading out of the yard.

Emma felt like crying, she didn't know what to do. Manny really scared her. What if the police didn't believe her if she went in. What if she did tell the cops and Manny went after Adrian. No, she couldn't afford for that to happen she had to keep her mouth shut.

**_Hey girl, screaming for attention_**

_**Once you get it, you throw it away**_

**_I'm broken, I'm picking up the pieces_**

_**I won't live in all your mistakes**_

Paige put her hand on Craig's inner thigh, and leaned in going towards his lips. Craig was so surprise by this all that he just froze. Paige bit onto his lower lip; this made him pull away right away.

"What are you doing?" he ranted.

"I wanted to see how you kiss, there's just something about you that makes me erne for you."

"You know I have a girlfriend," he yelled.

Getting up, moving closer to him again, "Oh come on, she doesn't need to know. This could be our little secret," pulling him in closer.

Pushing her away, "No, I won't cheat on her. I love her with all I have. I may have cheated before but maybe that was because deep down in my heart I knew they weren't right for me, and I was just too scared to break it off. I got leave," walking right for the door. "I guess I know the real reason you wanted me to show up here."

"Come on Craig you don't have to leave so soon," she begged, she had another way to get him to cheat.

"No, I've had enough."


	7. Secrets Shall Be Revealed

_**I'm through with love**_

_**Loves through with me**_

_**I guess I've messed up one time too many**_

_**Can't get it together**_

Emma couldn't even look at Craig when he walked into their bedroom that night. She was so hurt, but she didn't even know if it was true or not. She was scared to ask him though, scared that it would all come to reality, that Manny would have been right.

She just pretended to be asleep, that way she didn't have to talk to Craig if he said anything.

"Emma, are you awake?" Craig asked as he lurked over the bed. Glancing down at her, "I guess we can talk in the morning." He walked off to get change into some pajamas. Afterwards slowly climbing into bed next to her, he went to touch her, but she moved. "I love you Em," he whispered.

As the tears fell from Emma's eyes, it burnt her skin at the very touch. I guess I deserve to lose everything after I stole it from another. However, Adrian didn't deserve to lose his father, there was no way she would be able to look at Craig the same after he had promise that he would love her forever. The saying must be true, once a cheater always a cheater. Tonight would be a long night, she didn't think that she would ever be able to get to sleep; too many things were going through her head.

_**I've gone to the wall**_

_**I've made it this far**_

_**In spite of it all**_

_**In spite of it all**_

Manny showed up at Paige's house the next morning, she wanted to know how well it went. She really wanted to send the video, and get Craig out of the house as soon as possible. The next would be having Emma lose Adrian.

At first, no one answered the door; she must be still in bed she thought. She began walking down the porch stairs when Paige opened the door. "Manny, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how it went."

"It's 9am in the morning on a Saturday, didn't you think that I may be sleeping."

"No, I was a little anxious to see what you got on tape that we can use."

"Well don't hold your breath, I tried everything, but failed."

"You failed," she yelled, frustrated that this wasn't over yet.

"I'm sorry, but when I tried he said that he couldn't because he only wanted Emma. I just have to go to my plan b, something that won't fail."

"And what would that be?" curious to know.

"Invite him to a party and get him a little drunk. I mean he doesn't have to remember cheating, we just have to get it on tape."

"As long as you get the job done," she said sounding annoyed.

"Don't start with me; I don't see you getting too far with your plan yourself," Paige snapped.

"Well that would be because I can't start mine until they're both mad at each other."

"Okay, sorry."

"You know what I just thought about something. Last night when I left Emma's house she was a little mad, I kind of told her that Craig was here alone, probably cheating on her."

"Did she buy it?"

"I think she may have, she looked real angry at him. I wish I could be there when the fireworks break out. We might not have to use your plan b after all."

_**You will knock me down **_

_**When you come around**_

_**You will take my heart **_

_**Tear it apart**_

Craig heard Adrian crying, so he decided to get him up and let Emma sleep, she was still in bed. He had heard her stir in her sleep last night so he knew that she could use it. "Hey little man, why don't we go upstairs and get you something to eat, and let mommy sleep."

Emma just stared at the ceiling. How can he act as if nothing is wrong, as he didn't do anything? He was getting better at acting; she remembered the many times that it was so obvious that something was going on behind Manny's back, yet she was just too naive to notice, not to mention that she had helped keep it that way.

_Emma and Craig were kissing on her bed; it had been a few days since they had seen each other. Emma had gone to visit some of her dad's relatives out of town during the weekend._

_Craig began to unbutton Emma's button's on her shirt, when they heard a sound. It was the stairs squeaking, someone was coming down the stairs. They jumped up, trying to act as if nothing had happened, forgetting to fix their hair. _

_It was Manny, she noticed that Craig's hair was messy, not really noticing Emma's as much, "Hey you two, what happened to Craig's hair?"_

"_I...um," not really knowing what to say, what kind of lie to make up that was believable._

"_Craig was making fun of me, so I decided to hit him with the pillow which caused a pillow war."_

"_Oh Craig, what were you saying to her?" _

"_That she was a little too boney." Oh no, that something so wrong to say, he thought. I would never say something like that. He caught his breath waiting for her reaction._

"_Oh Craig it's not her fault that she's that way."_

_He finally let his breath go when he realized that she bought it. They heaven they both thought._

Now if she didn't know about the lie then she wouldn't be even able to tell that he was lying. He always seemed to make everything sound so perfect.

Why is my heart always the one to get broken, Emma thought. Why do I keep falling for these losers? First there was Sean who only thought that I should think about him, and not my family; Chris who just used me to get back at his girlfriend; Craig who first cheats with me, when I leave finds me and gets me to come back with him only to go and cheats on me too.

Emma noticed the picture that was on Craig side of the bed. It was their first picture as a family, at the hospital. All she could think of what a joke it all was. Just looking at it made her want to cry, she grabbed it off the side table, and darted it across the room. You could hear the glass shatter as it hit

_**You will mess around**_

_**Confess it now**_

_**Y'want me to crawl**_

_**But I'm standing tall**_

_**In spite of it all**_

_**In spite of it all**_

_**In spite of it all**_

Craig was feeding Adrian a bottle in the kitchen when he and Spike heard a noise coming from their room. He decided that he should go see what it was. "Spike could you watch him please?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Emma what happened?" he asked as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Go away," she yelled. He was the last person she wanted to see at this moment.

Craig noticed the frame at his feet, he picked it up, "Why did you do this?" unable to understand why it was broken.

"You know why…last night," she said, trying to tell him she knew all about it.

"What about last night?" confused about what she was talking about.

"I know all about it."

"Oh," he said softly, realizing that she knew it was just the two of them.

"That's all you have to say," she sneered.

"What can I really say; Paige lied and then came on to me."

"LIAR!" she screamed. "I know you were going there to cheat on me."

"What?" confused by her statement. "Where did you hear this?"

"From a friend of hers."

"Well they're a liar," he walked closer to her, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" He noticed a gash on her forehead, "What happened to your head?"

"It's none of your business," she yelled, turning so he couldn't look at her no more.

"What happened to your head?" he asked again with a harsh tone to his voice.

"What do you think? Manny happened to it again."

"And you didn't tell me," feeling hurt that she had left him out of it again.

"I wasn't in a sharing mood last night."

"I get it she's the one who told you about Paige. She continues to physically hurt you, and you still believe her over me." Walking up a few steps, he stopped to say one last thing, "I guess you never really believed that I could change either. And you know what, that really hurts." He walked out of the front door, slamming it behind him, causing the house to shake.

Emma began to feel so stupid, why did she believe Manny after all she had done?

_**I'm done with you**_

_**You're done with me**_

_**Don't make it hard **_

Craig was mad at Emma for believing Manny over him, but madder that Manny had gotten to Emma again, and hurt her. He had to put a stop to this.

He was going to find her, if it took all day. She wouldn't get away with this. With his luck, she was walking straight towards him in the park with a bright smile.

"I bet I know why you're happy," he called out to her.

"And what do you think happy about?" doubting that he really knew about it.

"That you went and told lies about me, saying that I was cheating with Paige. Then you hurt her again, you've gone nuts."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think Emma's telling you some lies because I wasn't anywhere near there last night. I for one had a date."

"Do you think that I can be easily manipulated? I saw the gash on her head."

"Don't you think that it could be possible that she may have got it from something else, like herself so she could frame me," she tried to convince her.

Getting into to her face, "Whatever, I want you to stay away from my family."

"I'm finish with your allegations, bye," she yelled stomping off.

**_Why can't you see_**

_**You're wasting my time**_

_**I spend it all on you**_

_**I'm not gonna fall**_

_**In spite of it all**_

_**In spite of it all**_

Emma needed to find out if Craig was telling the truth. The only way she would know is to ask Paige herself. She got up off the couch, and headed out the door, "Mom, I'll be back in a little while. I have to take care of something."

"Okay Hunny."

It didn't take her too long to get there. She was getting a little nervous this might mean her future that is if Craig ever came back to her.

All she could think of is the last few words that Craig had said to her before he left in a huff. She tried not to believe it, but it was hard when Manny wouldn't stop. In addition, there had been some things that had made sense too.

The door opened, and she hadn't even knocked on the door. "Oh, Emma, what are you doing here?" Paige asked, as she was surprised to see her at her door.

"I needed to ask you something."

Putting on a fake smile, "And what would that be?"

"Did Craig really resist you when, you put the moves on him last night?" the thought just caused her eyes to form tears.

The plan was working, and she didn't even have to do anything with Craig, "No he didn't. And I have to tell you that it wasn't the first time either."

Emma wanted to bolt at her, but then she wouldn't be any better than what Manny has been doing to her. "I can't believe you."

"Why is that?"

"You get mad at me for doing this to Manny, but you go and do the exact same thing."

"What can I say, Craig is very hard to resist. He is a charmer."

"Well you can have him. I'm through with him, and through with this town. Oh, by the way you can go tell him that he will never see his son again," she yelled.

_**You will knock me down **_

_**When you come around**_

_**You will take my heart **_

_**Tear it apart**_

Manny was pissed off at Emma for telling Craig. She had warned her not to, she had spent too much time planning this plan to have it go wrong. She would deal with the consequences, she had warned her.

"Emma, you haven't seen anything yet," she sneered. "You had to go tear my heart out Craig, if you would have just stayed with me, and not told me about your affair then everything would have been like it should be."

Manny searched at Emma's house for her, but she was nowhere in sight. This was so unlike her, since she had been back she hadn't left the house too often. She had to think, she had to remember Emma's favorite place to go. That's when she remembered when she was upset she would always go to their old elementary school, she said it reminded her of the good old days.

Manny could barely remember those days; they just seemed so far away. Back then she was too naïve to the things going on around her. She walked over there; it seemed all she had done today was walk from one spot to another.

Manny walked around the school to the playground to find Emma sitting on the tire swing that they had spent many days on, and right close by was her son in his stroller. She looked to have been crying, which could only mean that she and Craig must have gotten into it, probably about her suspicions. This was just getting better and better, but that still didn't excuse her tattling. I mean what if he went to the cop or something she couldn't get into trouble. I mean how bad would that look to her friends. She would lose them, and she wasn't going to risk that, she already lost enough because of Emma.

"So you told him even after I warned you," Manny hollered as she walked towards Emma.

Emma got off the tire swing, "I didn't I swear," she pleaded.

"Than how did he find out, you know he came after me today."

"He saw the gash this morning, he just guessed, I swear," she cried. "Please just leave us alone."

"NO, I warned you," getting into Emma's face, "Now it's time to do something I should have done the first time around."

Emma started to back away; she had never been so scared. Her whole body was shaking. She ran right over to her son, she had to get out of here. She began to push the stroller away from her. Manny began to come after her; she pushed her right at the stroller causing it to fall over with Emma tumble over it. You could hear it when she hit the concrete she hit her head hard, as if her skull had cracked. All Manny could do was laugh, she had totally lost it.

Emma didn't even think of how much her head hurt, or how the blood was running down her face, she had to see how Adrian was doing. She looked beside her, and noticed that he was tipped over in his car seat. "Adrian," she called out, as she began to crawl over to him.

"No you're going to leave him alone; I think you've caused enough damage to him."

"No, all I've done is loved him," feeling a little dizzy but she had to help him up.

"Well after what just happened I don't think that's true."

"Why can't you let this go, I mean I'm not with Craig anymore? You were right he went and cheated like he always done."

"This isn't about Craig as much as is about the friendship that you seemed not to care enough about. You cared more about becoming a bad girl, and getting laid by my boyfriend then you did about our longtime friendship."

"I've said sorry a million times, but things happen, I can't take it back. But attacking me is CRAZY, I mean you've lost you're mind."

Manny snapped, she didn't like being called that, "Don't you ever call me that!" You could see the fire in her eyes, as she came darting towards Emma, pushing her back to the ground. "I've had enough of you," she began to kick her in the side, causing Emma to cry out in pain. Her head was still bleeding from the first fall, but now it was gushing out even more than before. Didn't take her long before she passed out.

Manny needed to make it seem like a robbery, so she took her wallet. She would make sure that she didn't get pinned for this either, knowing that Craig would probably blame her first.

_**You will mess around**_

_**Confess it now**_

_**Y'want me to crawl**_

_**But I'm standing tall**_

_**In spite of it all**_

_**In spite of it all**_

_**In spite of it all**_

Craig was still mad at Emma, but he thought that maybe they should try to talk it out. Maybe then, he could get her to believe him. However, he knew even if he got her to believe him, it would take time for the hurt to go away. For the sake of their family, he had to at least try.

Spike was sitting on the couch reading a book when he walked through the door, "Hi."

"Hi, have you cooled off?" she asked, remembering how fuming mad he was when he left earlier.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to try and talk with Emma again if she'll let me talk," he began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Um Craig she and Adrian aren't home right now."

"Where did they go?"

"She said that she had to go out, she didn't say where."

"Oh I guess I'll just wait in here then," as he was about to sit down beside her, the phone rang. "I'll get it."

He walked into the kitchen to get the phone, "Hello."

"Is this the Nelson residents?"

"Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"Emma Nelson and a child were brought to the hospital about an hour ago."

Craig couldn't feel his knees; he needed to sit down, "What, I don't understand."

"I really think someone should come down here so that the doctor's can talk with you."

Craig didn't even say good-bye; he slowly put down the phone. He felt like someone was cutting off his air supply. He just sat there staring at the wall, as Spike walked in.

Spike noticed the look on his face, and became worried about him, "Craig what's the matter?"

"It's Emma…"

_**You lose me**_

_**You confuse me**_

_**Don't use me**_

_**Then refuse me**_

_**You're lying**_

_**I'm trying**_

_**I'm done with your denying**_

Manny walked into The Dot, looking like nothing had happen. She just looked all cheery. She came over and sat beside Paige, who was all by herself. "No more planning, the deed is done. Craig and Emma are no more."

"What? How do you know?"

"Cause Craig came up to me and yelled at me for telling Emma that he was all alone with you," she said, not telling all of what he said. She couldn't let in that she knew.

"Well she came by my house to ask to make sure, and I told her it wasn't the first time," she laughed. "I can't believe that she would think I would actually want a guy like him," she sniggered.

Snake was grabbing something to go at The Dot, when his cell went off, "Hello."

"Hunny you need to get to the hospital right away, something's happened to Emma and Adrian," Spike said fast making it a little hard for him to understand.

"What?"

"I don't know the details right now."

"I'll be there right away." This couldn't be happening he thought.

Paige saw how Mr. Simpson's mood changed so quickly she wondered what was wrong, "Mr. Simpson, what's wrong?"

"Emma's been rushed to the hospital."

Paige's stomach dropped, she wondered if it had anything to do with what she had told her. Had Emma hurt herself or something? Guilt was bestowed upon her. She needed to know what happened.

_**You will knock me down **_

_**When you come around**_

_**You will take my heart **_

_**Tear it apart**_

Craig sat in the waiting room waiting to hear something about Emma and Adrian. He shouldn't have said what he said to her earlier, maybe then this wouldn't have happened. The waiting was killing him; he couldn't help but wonder if waiting meant a good sign.

After a half hour of waiting, the doctor finally came their way.

Spike rushed to him, "How's my daughter?"

"I'm not going to lie, she's not well. She has a big gash on the top of her head and a broken rib that tore into one of her organs and caused internal bleeding. We were able to stop the bleeding, but it caused a lot of damage."

"What about my son?" Craig asked.

"He's doing fine; he just got a little cut on his head. We're just keeping him in for observations. It was a good thing he was strapped in there otherwise he might have gotten a lot more hurt."

"Do you know what caused this?" Craig asked he needed to know, he felt so guilty.

"Paramedics say that she was found at an elementary school, it looked like an attack."

Craig became furious; he knew exactly who it was. He began to walk towards the exit. He warned Manny to stay away, but she hadn't listened. Now he was going to do what he should have done in the first place. Just then, Paige walked through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Craig asked wondering why she would even be here. He knew she didn't like Emma, so it was a little odd.

"I wanted to see how Emma was; I heard that she was here from her dad."

"Why would you care, you hated her anyways."

"That doesn't mean that I wanted something horrible to happen to her."

"Well you're not welcome here, since you are friends with the enemy," he sneered.

"Enemy?"

"Yeah you know, Manny. She is the reason Emma's here," just the thought of her made Craig want to hit a wall.

"Why would she be the reason?"

"Because she's the one who attacked her."

"No, you can't be serious," looking at him as if he was crazy. Manny didn't seem like someone who could hurt someone physically.

"But I am. She's been hurting her for a little while now. I wish I would have put a stop to it once I found out. But because I didn't, look at where it got her. Go back to your wacko friend, and leave us alone," he scoffed.

"I didn't know she was like that," she pleaded.

"How couldn't you have known, she's been your best friend lately. Haven't you seen the change in her?"

"Yeah, but not this much. I mean she did want revenge on you two, and I was helping her, but she said she only wanted Emma to lose you. Therefore, I made moves on you. I would have never helped her if I knew what she was really doing, honest."


	8. Manking An Arrest

_**I will remember you**_

_**Will you remember me?**_

_**Don't let your life pass you by**_

_**Weep not for the memories**_

Manny didn't understand why Paige felt the need to go to the hospital. She should be happy that they wouldn't have to worry about Emma anymore. She finally got all she deserved! How can she all of a sudden care for her? Another friend went and betrayed her. She couldn't seem to trust anyone anymore.

Manny looked at the wallet on her desk, she needed to plant it somewhere. But the question was where? It had to be somewhere believable. She didn't have much time to do it, she couldn't get caught with it her possession.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. Manny stopped suddenly, heart sank, was it too late she thought. "Manny can I come in," her mother asked.

There was a sigh of relief to know it wasn't the cops. "Sure mama," she answered.

Mrs. Santos walked through the door, and sat on her bed next to her, "I just heard on the news that Emma was attacked, and put into the hospital."

"Yeah, I heard that too mama," not really caring, since she was the one that had put her there. In her thoughts, that's where she belonged.

"Then why aren't you there, you two used to be so close, inseparable," confused by her attitude, she didn't know about the whole situation that happened between them.

"She stole Craig away from me," she said with bitterness to her voice.

"I knew he was never good enough for you," trying to make her daughter feel better, but still didn't like the fact that she didn't seem to care.

_**Remember the good times that we had?**_

_**I let them slip away from us when things got bad**_

_**How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun**_

**_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_**

Craig needed some air after what he just heard Paige confess. This was all too much for him to take in all at once. What would be next?

He couldn't leave though, he needed to be close when they she finally awoke. He needed to be there for her in her time of need, even if they weren't on the best of terms. He wasn't able to go see her though; the doctor would only allow immediate family, which he wasn't officially.

"Craig…Craig," he heard someone holler. He turned to see Joey coming his way. "I came as soon as I could, how are they?"

"Adrian is just fine, but Emma it's doing too good." He was overwhelmed with emotions, he finally broke down, "And it's my entire fault."

Joey put his arms around him, "No it's not."

Removing his arms, "Yes it is, if I would have reported Manny's abuse earlier than she wouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I caught Manny attacking Emma one day, and found out she had been doing it for a while, it was just Emma was hiding it. But I thought since Manny realized that I finally knew what she had done that she would stop it."

"Oh Craig," he didn't know what else to say.

"I mean Joey I don't know what Adrian and I would do if she wasn't here no more, she's our world. She makes a rainy day seem like it's sunny. She so caring and loving, she has been the only one that I was able to open up to about everything."

Thinking back, "I remember when you two met each other when you were young."

_Emma was sitting at the table with her mom, as she spoke with a friend. When Joey came up with a little boy._

"_Hi Emma," Joey said._

"_Hi," she said a little shy as she noticed that he wasn't alone._

"_I would like you to meet my step-son Craig."_

"_Hi," she blushed, looking at him._

_Craig came right out, and greeted her with a hand shake, "Hi, my mom says that I should ask you to dance."_

"_Oh, okay," she replied._

_Craig grabbed her little hand, and brought her out onto the dance floor. All Joey could think was how cute they looked together. The rest of the night, they spent together._

"I remember that, we were inseparable that night. She was one of the only kids my age there. When she came back into my life I don't know why I didn't go for it, I guess I didn't want to lose the only guy friend I had at the time."

"Maybe you weren't quite ready for each other at the time."

_**I will remember you**_

_**Will you remember me?**_

_**Don't let your life pass you by**_

_**Weep not for the memories**_

The police arrived at Manny's home just as she was walking up the path herself. She knew why they were here, but she knew she had to act as if she didn't otherwise they would get suspicious and may find out her secret.

Manny brushed past them, smiling, acting all so sweet, "May I help you."

"We're looking for a Manny Santos," one of them said.

"I am her," she said cheery.

"We like to ask you a few questions."

"Alright."

"Where were you this afternoon?"

"I met a friend at The Dot for something to eat." This was true, but had been after the fact of the attack.

"Can this person verify that?"

"Yes she can," oh this was working out just so simply.

"Is it true that you attacked Emma Nelson a few weeks back?"

"Yes it is," she couldn't lie about that one since Craig had seen it all, but she could twist it a little since he wasn't there to see the start of it.

"And why may we ask you did that?"

"Because she said a couple of rude things to me, and she just wouldn't quit. I know I shouldn't have done it, but she got the best of me," she said acting as if she had been the victim. She had to make it seem like she didn't want to do it, but she couldn't handle all the things she was saying.

"Has there been any other time that you've attacked her?" They had been told that Emma had confirmed that she had hurt her more than once, but of course, they couldn't prove that since there were no witnesses.

"No sir. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Do you know of anyone that might not like Emma?" they needed to ask incase there was someone that had been badmouthing her that they didn't know of.

This was the perfect moment to bring in her plan, so that they would find the wallet and stop suspecting her. "Well she hasn't been that popular with anyone since they found out she got pregnant with my ex's baby. But there is one person that especially doesn't like her because she has a thing for Craig."

"And who may that be?"

"Paige Michelchuck, she's been saying that she wanted to get back at her, so that she could have Craig to herself."

"Well thank you; we'll contact you if we have any further questions."

Manny felt relieved is seemed like they may actually believe her. However, she still had to be careful to stay on track.

_**I'm so tired but I can't sleep**_

_**Standin' on the edge of something much too deep**_

**_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_**

_**We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard**_

The police showed up at Paige's home, after finding more info that allowed them to get a search warrant. Dylan answered the door. "Hi can I help you?"

"We have a warrant to search Paige Michelchuck's room," showing it off to him.

"Can I ask what this has to do with?" Dylan worried why they would need to go through her room.

"We have reason to believe that she is behind the attack of Emma Nelson."

Dylan's face went white; he couldn't believe what they had just said. He knew his sister and there was no way that she could be capable of this. There had to be some kind of mistake, this couldn't be real.

They went through everything in her room, tearing the room apart. It looked like a tornado had been in through the room. They were just about to give up, when they saw in the corner of the closet a wallet. They decided that they would check it out, and without a doubt, it was Emma Nelson's wallet.

_**But I will remember you**_

_**Will you remember me?**_

_**Don't let your life pass you by**_

_**Weep not for the memories**_

The doctor came into the waiting room with a blank look on his face. He began to shake his head, "We lost her, I'm so sorry."

"No…………..," Craig screamed. He pulled on the doctor's arm, "You've got to do something, this can't be her ending." He couldn't bare this; he had already lost so much in life. No this had to be a bad dream that he could wake himself up from.

"I'm sorry there's just nothing that we can do, it's too late." He felt bad watching him with so much desperation, he was only a teenager, and now he was left to be a single parent. This was always the hardest part of his job.

Snake grabbed Craig, and made him look at him. "Craig….she's gone."

"She can't be gone," he cried, "Not when the last thing I said to her was how I hurt I was by her. She probably died thinking I hated her and her hating me because she thought that I cheated."

Snake hated to have Craig think those awful things, "Craig, she loved you, and deep down she knew you loved her too."

"How am I going to live without her?" He couldn't think of living without her, she had been the best to come his way.

"Take care of that little boy of yours, and make sure he knows how great of a mom he had," trying to get him to realize that he still had a part of her with him.

"Why did God have to take her away when she has a son that needs her so much?" he wailed, thinking how this was especially unfair for Adrian.

"I don't know," he didn't know an answer for that, he himself couldn't figure out why God would take her away.

Snake left him to go to comfort his wife who was crying uncontrollable. He knew she wasn't taking this any better, he himself had to keep it strong for their sake. He had to be the one to help them through this; they were both in such fragile states.

Paige walked up to Craig; she wanted to make him feel better. She now wished she hadn't been apart of Manny's plan. It was mean and cruel, and she realized that now. The only way she knew that she could repay them was by being there for Craig. He needed a friend in a time like this.

Putting her arm around him, "I'm so sorry."

"This isn't fair; everything always seems to be taken away from me. What will be next, my son?"

Paige didn't know what to say, so she just embraced him as he cried on her shoulder. She felt bad for him, for the first time she realized how much he had really changed. That he wasn't the same guy who had been the cheater. He was so much deeper than that, he was a little boy who feels alone, who has a hard time letting someone close enough to his heart to see his true colours. Some how Emma was able to break through that.

**_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose_**

_**Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose**_

_**Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night**_

**_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_**

The police after searching found out where Paige was, and came right to the hospital. They didn't want her anywhere near Emma incase she decided to do something to her again. They didn't want a dead girl on their hands.

Craig spotted the cops, and wonder what they were doing here, Could they have picked up Manny. He really hoped so, he thought she deserved to go to jail for what she had done to Emma.

"Did you find Manny? Did you find Emma's killer?" Craig asked.

Oh no this was now a murder investigation, "Yes, but she's not our girl."

Craig had a surprised look on his face, "What, then who?"

They came up to Paige, one stood behind her, "Paige Michelchuck you're under arrest for the murder of Emma Nelson."

Paige's eyes popped out, and so did Craig's, "What!" They didn't just say what they thought they said. This had to be a joke.

Craig's attitude soon changed, "So this is why you wanted to be here, so that I thought nothing of you, that you had been just a victim in all of this."

"No, it's not true. I could never do this," she cried. She couldn't figure out why the police would suspect her, she hadn't done anything.

"Take her away from here, I can't stand to look at her," he sneered, turning his back on her. He couldn't believe he fell for what he thought was sincerity, what a fool he was.

_**And I will remember you**_

_**Will you remember me?**_

_**Don't let your life pass you by**_

_**Weep not for the memories**_


	9. Saying Goodbye

_**Ninety miles outside Chicago **_

_**Can't stop driving I don't know why**_

_**My question...Need an answer**_

**_Two years later you're still on my mind_**

"So Paige tell us, what you had against Emma," wanting to know why she would do it.

"Nothing really, I wasn't happy that she stole my best friend's boyfriend away from her, but I could never hurt her like this. I may have sad a few harsh words about her, or to her, but I'm not a murder."

"Then tell us how this wallet got into your room," he asked as he dropped it right into front of her eyes.

Paige looked at it, she hadn't ever seen it before, "I don't know," she cried.

"So I'm told that you had a thing for Craig."

"Who did you hear that from?"

"From a friend of yours."

"Well it's not true," she didn't like the bad boy type.

"Well than why did you invite him to your house last night?"

Taking a deep breath, "Well Manny Santos wanted to get revenge on Emma by getting her to think that Craig was cheating on her."

"Why would you help if you didn't like him?"

"Cause I thought Emma needed to learn that she can't just steal other people's boyfriend's. Take away him the way she took away him from another."

"So you thought that she deserved to get hurt?"

"No, not like that. I never knew this was going to happen. I mean at first I thought Manny should just get over her obsession with revenge, but when we found out who it was I decided to go with it too. I never thought she would go this far, I just thought she would stop after they broke up."

"Why should we believe that Manny had anything to do with this?"

"Because everything Manny's been talking about since Craig came back has been how much she hated them for betraying her, for making her look like a fool in front of the school. She even came by my house this morning, and yelled at me for not getting Craig to cheat on Emma, saying that I wasn't doing my job."

"How can you prove this?"

"I can't but when I was talking to Craig today he said that Emma was attacked last night by Manny according to Emma. When she came over earlier, she did say that she had gone to her house last night, saying that she made it seem to her that Craig was cheating on her."

"So are you trying to say that you think it was Manny who did this?"

Shaking her head, "Yes, even Craig thought that until you came and arrested me," she said pleading her case.

"So you think she planted the wallet?"

"Yes."

"How do you think she did that?"

"I don't know," she cried. "But there is proof that she attacked Emma once, why can't you believe that she did it more than that?" she tried pleading with them.

_**Whatever happened to Amelia Airheart? **_

_**Who hold the stars up in the sky?**_

_**Is true love just once in a lifetime?**_

_**Did the captain of Titanic cry?**_

The police came by Joey's place, Craig decided that he would stay there because he couldn't be in Emma's place, there were just too many memories there. The many times that they had spent the nights taking about their fears, and hopes for the future.

They knocked at the door, to have Joey answer, "Hello, what may I do for you this morning?"

"We would like to speak with Craig Manning."

"He's upstairs, first door to the right."

"Thank you."

When they came in the room, Craig was strumming on his guitar

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

Interrupting his song, "Can we speak with you?"

Putting down his guitar, "Sure."

"We were talking with Paige Michelchuck last night and she says it wasn't her. She believes that Manny Santos is setting her up. Does she have any truth to her accusations?"

"Well you know I thought it was her."

"Why was that?"

"Well she's attacked Emma a few times."

"Well according to her, it was only that once, and she said that Emma provoked her."

"That's a lie," Craig snapped. "Emma told me that she attacked her the first time not long after we came home. She just never told me because she was scared, and ashamed that she couldn't defend herself. In addition, you already know of the attack I encountered. Well the day of her attack I noticed a big gash in her head. She told me that Manny attacked her, so I confronted her later about it." That's when Craig thought of something, "What if I doing that made her mad that Emma told me about it. What if it provoked her?"

"What did she say when you confronted her?"

"She said she had a date, and that Emma probably hurt herself to make it seem look like it was her."

"Do you believe that?"

"No because I barely got Emma to tell me where she got the gash. I mean I don't know what's wrong with Manny but since I came back to Toronto, she has changed. She's been very furious for me breaking her heart. I think it could be possible that she did set up Paige. I believe she would use anyone to get out of this, to make her seem so innocent."

"Well thank you, we'll see if we can find out anything more. When we find out anymore information we'll contact you."

"Thank you."

_**Oh, someday we'll know**_

_**If love can move mountains**_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why the sky is blue **_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why I wasn't meant for you...**_

Paige sat in a cell, feeling so alone. It was her fault for getting in with Manny's revenge plan. Now she may go to prison for a crime she didn't even commit.

"Michelchuck, you have a visitor," a guard said as he opened up her cell. He led her off to see her visitor.

Paige saw her brother sitting on the other side of the glass. Someone had finally come to see her. "Dylan," she said almost in tears.

"Oh Paige, how are you?" noticing how bad she looked.

"Not good, this place is horrible."

"Paige, tell me that you had nothing to do with this."

"Of course not, I've been set up. Manny did this I just know it."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she couldn't be caught with it, and since I helped her out a little by trying to get Craig, it would make Craig think that I had something to do with this, and then she would be home free when they found it in my house, not hers."

"I'm going to help you get out of here. I won't let her get away with this," Dylan promised.

_**Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?**_

_**What the wind says when she cries?**_

_**I'm speeding by the place that I met you**_

_**For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight**_

Craig came to the hospital. They said that he could take him home today. As he gazed at his son, he saw features of Emma there. Oh what was he going to do without her, what was Adrian going to do without her?

Adrian's time with his mother was cut short just as his was with his mother. He would miss out some many things as Craig had too. At least he remembered things about his mom; Adrian never got the chance to even have time with her

"As long as I live I will let you know how great you mother was, and how much you meant her," Craig said as he cradled his son in his arms.

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**If love can move mountains**_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why the sky is blue **_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why I wasn't meant for you...**_

Manny was out on a date with Spinner, he had been wanting to ask her out since his break up with Paige, but didn't thing it was the best thing since they were best friends. But now he saw no reason not to.

Manny was enjoying the night, she loved that finally in a long time she had a guy's full attention. And she was going to take advantage of it. Tonight she wanted to have fun, something that she hadn't had in months and months.

Putting her hand on his inner thigh, "Spin, you know my parent's aren't home tonight, would you like to come back to my house?"

Smiling, this was the best thing ever. With Paige she never wanted to do it because what happened to her. Now he had only one date with Manny and she was already to do it, "Of course."

Manny grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of his chair. Leading him back to his car, she couldn't wait any longer. She had gotten her revenge, so now it was her time for the real fun. Moreover, maybe than Craig will see his mistakes, get jealous, and come back to her. Until then she would have her fun.

_**Someday we'll know **_

_**Why Sampson loved Delilah?**_

_**One day I'll go**_

_**Dancing on the moon**_

_**Someday you'll know**_

_**That I was the one for you...**_

"Paige we're going to release you, But she aren't allowed to leave town, so don't think you're off the hook."

This was music to her ears. This place was like being in hell. She had only been there a few days, but to her it felt like eternity. "Thank you….thank you."

_**Open up the world**_

_**I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow**_

_**Watched the stars crash in the sea**_

_**If I can ask God just one question**_

_**Why aren't you here with me tonight?**_

Today was the day of Emma's funeral. Craig didn't even want to think about it. He didn't know how he was supposed to say good-bye to the mother of his child, someone he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Without her, he didn't he would have ever opened up his heart. Apart of her would always live inside him.

Craig walked in the church to see old friends surrounding the place. He couldn't believe they were here; they hadn't even talked to her since she arrived back. How could they act as if nothing had changed?

People were coming up to him and saying how sorry they were for his loss. Why was it now that they decide to care for her? Where were they when others were persecuting the both of them for a mistake that people make everyday?

Craig sat with Adrian in his arms, along side Spike. He glanced at her to see her crying uncontrollably. He felt for her, for Emma had been the only person in her life for so long. And now she had been brutally taken from her.

He glanced over to the other side of the aisle to notice Manny there, and Spinner had his arm around her, looking a little cozy. He felt sick to his stomach, she had a lot of nerve showing up here as if nothing ever happened, he thought. He wish he could go over there and give her a piece of his mind. He bet she was there to show off her new piece of eye candy, maybe even to get him jealous. Well her little trick wouldn't work because you couldn't pay him enough to go after her again.

The minister started the service, saying all these things about Emma. Craig just thought of it as a joke, this guy didn't know her. Not many really knew the real Emma, as he did.

"We'll have her boyfriend, Craig Manning say a little something."

Craig handed Adrian off to his grandmother, before walking up to the front. "I can't really put into words what Emma meant to me. She was the kind of person who would drop anything if you needed her. And for the ones she loved she would always put their needs before hers. She believed their happiness was more important then her own. For the time she was around, she was a great mother to our son. She was my best friend, and I will never forget how she touched my life. I wrote a little song to better express how I feel."

_I miss you _

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It wouldn't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

Tears began to slip down his face, as he got deeper into the song. His whole heart and soul was being brought out in this song. It totally explained how he was feeling.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It wouldn't be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up _

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It wouldn't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_I miss you_

_**Oh, someday we'll know**_

_**If love can move a mountain**_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why the sky is blue **_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why I wasn't meant for you... **_

Paige was sitting in the back pew as she watched everyone start to leave the church, that's when she noticed her. Rage came upon her, her eyes burn with hate. Manny ruined Emma's life and now it seemed like she was trying to do the same with her. When she got closer, she decided that she was going to give her a piece of her mind.

Paige shoved Manny a little, "So you think that you can pin your crimes on me," she sneered.

Manny shoved her back, "Hey I wasn't the one that was caught with the wallet in my house," she roared back.

"That's only because it was put there, and believe me I will prove that it wasn't me. And then I will make sure everyone will see you for the phony that you are," pulling on her hair.

Craig was watching from a far, this was the last thing they needed to happen at the funeral. This was supposed to be a day to mourn Emma, not have a big brawl.

Spinner and JT pulled them apart before something more drastic happened. Everyone was staring at them, thinking how rude they were to do this here, on this day.

"Well it's going to be hard to prove something that is all in your head," Manny rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if people heard the mean things you said about Craig and Emma in school. However, they know you weren't her biggest fan. You're a manipulator; you had me convinced that what you were doing wasn't that bad. However, you took it too far, attacking someone. And now that little boy has to live without his mom, you know you're pathetic." Paige shook her head at her, and walked out of the church.

Craig stood there stunned; he was so glad that someone else beside him and her family was finally standing up for Emma. That she wasn't as bad as everyone else had put her out to be. Paige defiantly had changed from the prestige snob that he had thought her to be.


	10. Dealing

**_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know  
_**

"Manny, what was all that about at the funeral?" Spinner asked, he totally thought it wasn't cool.

"It was just Paige trying to make me look bad. She wants everyone to think I'm the horrible person do they stop thinking it was her."

"I never thought Paige out as a murder," thinking of all the years he had known her. Yeah she could say real mean things; he just didn't see her as the kind to physically hurting someone.

"Well I guess you never know what someone is really capable of." This was so true; I mean would anyone have suspected Manny being capable of actual murder with her bare hands. "I just can't believe she had the nerve to show up at Emma's funeral after killing her. It just makes me sick to my stomach." Manny was doing a real great job acting her part in this.

"I just can't believe that's she's out on bail."

She had to bring out the tears now, "I can't believe she's out, free do anything while Emma is lying in the dirt, underground. It's just not fair. Emma's gone and no one's paying for the crime. I just wish we could have gotten back what we lost before this happened, I wish she didn't leave when we were on such bad terms."

Spinner felt bad for Manny, she was taking this all so bad. He brought her into an embrace, "I know you do sweetie."

"I wish I would have listened to my mother and went to see her, to say good-bye at least. And it's my fault that I didn't go, I was just so mad at her. I never thought that she would die." As if she would have ever went, her hopes were that she would die so that there would be no chance of her peeping to anyone.

"I don't think anyone thought she would leave like this, but people come and go it's just a part of life."

_**  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
**_

"Can I come in?" Paige asked as she sat at the doorway of the garage at Craig's house.

"Sure," not turning away from his guitar. It was the only thing he could do to get his mind off it all.

Paige came and sat on the couch beside him, "I'm sorry about the way I acted at the funeral. It wasn't the time or place to get mad at Manny. I just thought she had a lot of nerve to show up and pretend like she really cared, and it didn't help that I believe that she's behind all this mess. I bet you totally hate me, not that I would blame you or anything, but…."

Craig put his hand on top of hers to stop her from talking so that he could get a word in, "Paige, stop. It's okay, I'm glad that someone finally stood up for Emma for once. I too agree she had no business there. I do have one question though."

"And what's that?"

"When did she get with Spinner?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know she liked him or anything. She never talked about anything but revenge most of the time."

"Makes me wonder what she's up to with him then."

"So what are you going to now, are you going to stay at Joey's?"

"Maybe for a while so that I can save up some money for a place, plus a little emergency money. How am I going to do this on my own though?" he felt like he was going to cry.

"Craig you don't have to do this alone there are all these people around you that are willing to help out."

"Yeah but Joey and the Simpson's have their own kids to take care of without needing to help me on top."

"Yeah, but she's their granddaughter, plus I was talking about myself there."

"Why, we were never really good friend, we were more of acquaintance."

"Yeah I know, but I want that to change, you need a friend."

Craig smiled, "Thanks."

_**I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
**_

Investigator Smith was looking at the prints that they had gotten off something of Manny's; he was just waiting for them to send him the ones on the wallet.

"Smith, here are the finger prints from the wallet," Harry said as he walked into the office.

"Thanks, we'll finally know who's telling the truth." He looked at both of them very carefully, "It looks like Ms. Michelchuck was telling truth. I guess you're going down Ms. Santos."

**_  
Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
_**

Manny and Spinner were making out on the couch when there was a knock at the door. Spin went up to go get it, but Manny stopped him, "No, just let them knock, they'll go away soon."

But they didn't instead the police barged right in, "Manny Santos," one called out.

"Get out of my house," she yelled.

Smith came behind her, "Manny Santos, you're under arrest for the murder of Emma Nelson."

"What are they talking about Manny?" Spinner asked, confused he thought they already had a suspect.

"They've made a big mistake, I didn't do this," Manny called out.

_**  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
**_

Dylan came upstairs to Paige's room, "Paige, are you in there?"

"Yeah, come in," she hollered.

"I just got off the phone with the police…"

Paige didn't know whether that was a bad thing or a good thing. She was a little nervous to know what he was about say.

"And they said that you're off the hook. They found Manny's prints on her wallet. Thank God, she made messed up a little."

Paige could feel tears coming on. She was so happy. "Thank God this nightmare is over."

"I know, I don't know what I would have done if you would have been put away."

_**I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
**_

It had been almost 8 months since she passed away. The trial was over, and it was finally time for Manny to be sentenced. "Manny Santos I sentence you for 20yrs and no chance of parole for 10yrs," Judge Brown said.

All Manny could think of how bad this was. There was no way she would be able handle that. There had to be away out of this she thought, in reality that was crazy thinking.

Manny had been finally put away for her crime. Now the family could finally get passed it all, move ahead of their lives without Emma. The wound could finally be healed.

_**  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
**_

There wasn't a day that Craig didn't think about her, he could see her so much in Adrian as he watched him everyday. Over his friendship with Paige, he's begun to finally let someone else in, close to his heart. It happened about a month ago.

_Paige and Craig were doing dishes in his new apartment. She had been helping him out with Adrian while he went to school and work. He was very thankful for a friend as caring as she was._

"_Paige thanks again for helping me out. I don't know what I would do without it," Craig said._

_Smiling, glancing at him in the corner of her eye, "No problem. I enjoy being around Adrian. He's just so adorable, I love him to death."_

"_Aw…what about me?" he joked._

_Paige just laughed, splashing water at him._

"_Oh you think that's funny," raising a brow. He took some bubbles from the water, and smeared them on her face. "How do you like that?"_

"_You're so going to regret that!" she replied._

"_Oh is that so."_

_Paige grabbed some bubbles, and went to get him but he grabbed her arms so that she couldn't. After a few seconds, he finally let her free. They gazed into each other's eyes, all the laugher died. Craig brought Paige in close, and slowly leaned down brushing her lips gently with his. The kiss was soft, but sweet. It was unexpected; it caught them both off guard._

Paige and Craig were headed to Spikes for a BBQ to celebrate Adrian's first birthday. Craig could hardly believe how the time had flown by. His little boy had gotten so big.

"Hello, we're here," Craig announced as he came into the backyard.

"Where's my little grandchild," Spike asked as she came to greet them with open arms.

"Gama," Adrian said as he walked over to her.

"Do you need any help?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, there's some food plates that are in the fridge that need to be brought out."

"Okay," she replied. She left to go into the house.

"I wonder what's keeping Joey," Craig said, looking around the yard for him.

"I think he had to pick up Caitlin from work," Spike said. "I'm glad to see that you're finally moving on Craig, I was a little worried about you for a little while."

"It was just so hard for me to let go when I look at Adrian and see her. But Paige has helped me see that I can still love her, but move on too and find happiness."

"I'm glad to here, she seems real nice."

Paige came down the stairs, "Craig I left one plate in the house can you go get it?"

"Sure." He walked inside, when he saw a shadow in the living room. "Hello, who's in there?" They came into the light where he could see the face, "It's YOU!" All he could think was what was she doing here?


	11. What is She Doing Here?

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice pulls me back**_

_**Like a wake-up call**_

"No you can't be here," he said shaking his head. This was all wrong he saw her being put into the grave; into the cold ground how could she be right here in front of him?

"It is though," moving in closer so that he could get a better look at her.

"No this some kind of dream."

Emma moved back in and rested her hand on Craig's cheek, "No, I'm real, it's really me. I've come back." She didn't even give him time to say anything before bringing him into a kiss; they both could feel the hunger for it.

Craig wasn't even thinking about that he had already a girlfriend. All he could think about was how long it had been since the last time they touched, or even spoke. For a long while, it had been all he had dreamt about. Now his dreams were finally coming true.

"Craig…." they didn't even hear the female call his name. "What's taking you so long?" Paige asked as she came through the kitchen. That's when she saw him kissing Emma. She thought her eyes were playing mind games with her. Tears came to her eyes, "No!" She ran out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Craig's heart fell; he didn't know what to do. He had to go and at least talk to her. He needed to straighten this all out. Then he would find out why Emma abandoned him and Adrian.

"I got to go, I'll be back. I need to see how she is." He ran out the door after her.

_**I've been looking for the answer somewhere**_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**_

_**But now I know, what I didn't know**_

Emma didn't understand what was happening. Why did he feel the need to have to go after Paige? He should be celebrating her return. She could smell food, and it smelt as if it was coming from the backyard, so she decided that she would go out there, and surprise them now too.

As she walked outside, she saw her mom, Snake, Caitlyn, Joey, and her little boy. Oh, how much she had missed him so. She took a big breath before speaking, "Mom."

Spike's heart felt like it stopped for a second. I must be just hearing things, she thought to herself. She turned around anyway. Her face went as white as a ghost, softly saying, "Emma!"

Tears were already flowing down Emma's face as she shook her head. She just ran into her mother's arms. Oh, how much she missed them all.

"How can this be?" Spike asked.

"I'll answer all your questions later, right now I just want to hold my son." She pulled him up into her arms, "Adrian you've gotten so big."

"Yeah he has, and it's his 1st birthday today," Snake said.

"I know," she smiled.

Everyone surrounded her, "So has Craig seen you?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, but then he ran after Paige for some reason. She was upset about something."

They all looked at each other, wondering if they should wait for Craig to tell her. Emma noticed this; she wanted to know what it was all about.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Sweetie while you were gone, Paige helped Craig take care of things like Adrian. While this time they became close, and for about a month have been seeing each other." She felt bad for her daughter, she knew those words would break her heart, but she couldn't blame Craig, he thought she was dead.

"No, I didn't mean to leave, I had to though," she cried. She was so mad at him now. She had be willing to take him back even though he had cheated on her, but even after she was suppose to be dead he was with her.

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself **_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live girl**_

_**My world…**_

_**Has twice as many stars in the sky**_

"Paige, stop please!" Craig pleaded. He was having a hard time keeping up with her.

Finally, she stopped, and turned to face him, "Why so that you can tell me that it's over? Save it, I don't need to hear it." Putting on a brave face, "I hope you're happy with her, you deserve it."

Craig grabbed on to Paige's hand stopping her from taking off again, "Please understand, that I never wanted to hurt you. It's just she's the love of my life, and we have a child together."

"Just answer me one thing then, how can you go back to her after she faked her death, and made you believe that she was gone. I've seen all that you've went through this past year; it was so hard on you. I mean why she would do that if she supposed to love you."

"Yes I mad that she abandoned her family, hurting us all. It wouldn't have been as bad if it was just me, but to leave Adrian when he needed her, yes that makes me real mad," he began to yell. "I have to try to make it work for the sake of him though."

"Craig you shouldn't be with her only for Adrian, because in the end you'll begin to resent him. Only take her back if you really love her, promise me that."

Squeezing her hand, smiling slightly, "I promise. Why don't you come back and celebrate Adrian's birthday."

Shaking her head, "No, it would be too awkward, plus I really think you all need to talk out of why she left in the first place."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye," as she walked away one tear rolled down her face. It seemed like when it came to love she was always losing out. She really thought that this time it was different, but then Emma had to show up alive. It just wasn't fair.

_**It's all right, I survived. I'm alive again**_

'_**cause of you, made it through every storm**_

_**What is life? What's the use?**_

_**If you're killing time**_

Craig walked back into the yard to Emma playing with Adrian. He could tell that he was still a little unsure of who she was. Craig had tried to make sure he knew whom she was, but he didn't quite understand yet.

Craig walked right up to her, "Em can we talk?"

She knew this was coming, shaking, "Sure."

They walked into the house and headed down to her room in the basement where they wouldn't be disturbed. There was a silence there for a second, while Craig tried to think of how to start the conversation. He just didn't know how to do it.

"Why did you leave us? Why did you pretend to be dead?"

"When I woke up I had the police on me, and they asked me who had done it. When I told then the whole story they thought it would be best to make everyone think I was dead to help the case, to get Manny in jail."

"Why didn't you tell us, why didn't you tell me," he pleaded.

"They thought the best thing to keep it seem real would to make you all believe it too. If it were to leak then it would have ruin everything. They didn't want Manny to come after me when they still needed more evidence for their case. They wanted their case to be solid."

"You know what I went through, I felt like I had lost my whole world," he cried.

"Yeah right, you probably had little miss Paige there to help you forget me," she sneered.

"Where's this coming from? Paige and I haven't been together long, yes she was there, but only as a friend," astonished by her sudden change in attitude.

"Yeah right, Paige told me that day that you and she had been having an affair," just thinking about it hurt.

He was flabbergasted, "They're lies; she told me that she was helping Manny with trying to break us up for revenge. She just never thought Manny would go this far."

"What?" she now felt bad for even bring it up. This wasn't how she wanted her return to be.

"Yeah, after she found out that you were in the hospital, she felt real bad. She wanted to apologize but it was too late."

"I should have guessed. I mean, Manny would go this far. She's the reason I had to miss almost a year of my son's life. I had to miss all his first." Looking down with a sad face, "Now it may be too late for you and me," she wept.

Kneeling in front of her, making her look into his eyes, "No it's not. I want to try this relationship out again. I can't just walk away, or I may forever be thinking about what may have been."

"What about Paige? I mean she's your girlfriend right now, and you do have feelings for her. What about her feelings?" Emma asked she didn't want him to feel obligated to be with her, she wanted him to be there because he wanted to be.

"Em, yeah I care about her, but the love I have for you has never changed. There wasn't a moment that I didn't think of you, even when it got tough to do."

Craig brushed the hair away from her eyes, so that he could fully look into her eyes. He smiled slightly before slowly moving in for a kiss. This time their kiss had more passion, more fire. He got up from his knees without parting from their kiss; she moved further back on the bed.

Emma had been aching for this for so long, she was so glad that they were alone. The guest were probably paying so much attention to Adrian to care whether their there or not. "Craig, make love to me."

_**I'm so glad I found an angel**_

_**Someone who…**_

_**Was there when all my hopes fell**_

_**I wanna fly looking in your eyes**_

Paige laid on her bed with red puffy eyes. She hadn't stopped crying since she got home. In a matter of a few hours, her whole world had been turned upside down. One moment she was Craig Manning's girlfriend, and than the next, it was as if it never happened.

He was with someone he loved, and now she was without. Through the months that she had been helping out, she had begun to fall in love with him. She didn't know how he had felt for her, but she knew that at this point it wasn't anything stronger than what he shared with Emma.

Paige was happy that Emma was alive for Adrian's sake, but at the same time, she was mad because that means that she had to lose out on her love. It just wasn't fair, she thought.

There was a knock at her door, "Paige, can I come in?" Dylan asked.

"Sure," even though she really didn't want anyone around, she knew he would never go away if she didn't let him in.

Dylan saw the tears that were on her cheeks, he sat down on her bed in front of her, "Paige, what happened?"

"Emma's back!" she faintly said.

His face went blank; he didn't know what to say. This was a total shocker, how could this be he thought. "So what happened?"

"I don't know where she's been all this time; I didn't stick around to find out. I told him that he should be with her if she can make him. This means I'm alone."

"Oh Paige, I'm so sorry," embracing her in his arms.

Leaning on his shoulder, "He's the first guy I truly loved. Why is it that after all I've done for him, am I the one to end up alone, why not her?" she cried.

"I don't know, but one day you'll find someone's special."

"But I wanted it to be him."

_**Because you live, there's a reason why**_

_**I carry on when I lose the fight**_

_**I want to give what you've given me**_

_**Always…**_


	12. Getting Away

**_I never could have seen this far_**

_**I never could have seen this coming**_

**_It seems like my world's falling apart_**

_**Why is everything so hard?**_

_**I don't think that I can deal**_

_**With the things you said**_

_**It just won't go away**_

Paige had tried everything to stop thinking about Craig, but nothing seemed to work. He had been calling her for the last three days to talk to her, but she couldn't face it. She didn't want to hear what she already knew he would say.

Who would have thought that it would have turned out this way? No one would have ever thought that Emma was still alive. Now that she was back, Paige's world was no more. She had given up her scholarship to stay in town to help Craig out. All of her friends had moved to other towns to go to school. What was there left for her now?

Paige noticed the liquor in the cabinet, it was staring her in the face. It was as if it was calling out her name. Drowning her sorrows sounded like the best idea at this point. She picked it up, and poured a glass. At least I'll stop thinking about him for a little while, she thought.

She rose her glass, "Here's to forgetting the one I love." One glass became two; two became five, until she finished the whole bottle. By the time she it was empty, she had passed out on her bedroom floor.

She was right about one thing, she had forgotten about Craig for the night, but how much longer could she keep this up?

_**In a perfect world **_

_**This could never happen**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**You still be here**_

_**And it makes no sense**_

_**I can just pick up the pieces**_

_**But to you this means nothing**_

_**Nothing at all**_

Craig wanted to talk to Paige, but she didn't want to talk to him. He felt bad that it had ended up this way. He knew all the heartbreaks she had in life, and he just added to it.

He decided the best thing would be if he went over to her house to see how she was. Moreover, he would have a better chance getting to talk to her that way. He felt like he needed to explain himself, and why he chose Emma over her.

Craig went into Adrian's room where Emma was sitting with him. "Em, I'm going to go see Paige. I need to talk to her."

Shaking her head, "Alright, good luck."

"Thanks." He kissed Adrian on the top of his head, and then kissed Emma on the lips, before heading out, "I love you two."

Smiling at him, "We love you two."

"Bye dada," Adrian said, waving his hand at him.

Craig just smiled at him; he thought it was so adorable. Well to him everything he did was adorable.

_**I used to think that I was strong**_

_**Until the day it all went wrong**_

_**I think I need a miracle to make it through**_

_**I wish that I could bring you back**_

_**I wish that I could turn back time**_

_**Cuz I can't let go**_

_**I just can't find my way**_

_**Without you I just can't find my way**_

Craig knocked on her door, but no one answered. He knew Paige still had to be there because the car was still in the driveway. Therefore, he decided to use the key that they kept hidden in the hanging pot.

He unlocked the door, and still there was no sign of no one. He figured that she might still be in bed, so he would go up there and wake her up.

"Paige," he called out as he walked down the hall.

That's when he noticed from a far her door open, and a figure lying on the ground. He ran right there; he had a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

As he knelt beside her, he noticed the bottle on the other side of her. "Oh Paige, what did you do?" He was so worried about her; he noticed that she was still breathing so at least he knew she wasn't anything physically wrong.

"Paige, wake up," he said as he gently shook her.

Paige felt something shaking her; all of a sudden, a huge headache came upon her. She felt like she was going to die. She heard someone calling her, but because of her head, she couldn't really make out who it was. She slowly opened her eyes; at first, her sight was a little blurry, it took a little while for them to adjust. She couldn't believe who it was. Was she dreaming or was he actually holding her in his arms. "Craig," she said in a groggy voice.

"Oh thank heavens. Why did you do it?" As if he really had to ask, he knew why, it was because she was upset about the whole thing, not that he could blame her.

"I wanted to forget about my dreadful life that is going nowhere anymore." She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't seem to stop the tears from coming.

"This isn't the answer," he felt like crying for her. He felt like he always seemed to cause pain without meaning to.

Sitting up, "What do you know? I have nothing left, and you still have everything, including a part of my heart."

"Paige this isn't how I wanted things to end up. If I could have avoided this all I would have, but you told me to follow my heart, and I did."

"Didn't I mean anything to you?"

Grabbing her hands, "Yes of course, you help me and Adrian out in a time that was very painful. And for that I will be forever grateful."

"So all I was to you was someone who was there for comfort?" she yelled. She wanted him to know how she felt, so badly, she wanted him to feel her pain.

"No, Paige you're the only other person that I've ever let in truly, letting you see all of me. And that's because I was starting to fall in love with you"

The word that Paige had wanted to hear, she couldn't help herself, she had to just go with it. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly, gently biting his lower lip, causing him to quiver.

Craig had to stop her; he couldn't go down this road. He backed away, "Paige, don't. You know what I've got to go," walking towards the door, looking back for a second, "I'm sorry about this all."

"Craig, don't go," she called out. How can he just tell her that he had fallen in love with her, and still be with Emma? It just wasn't fair; life was just so cruel to her.

_**I don't know what I should do now**_

_**I don't know where I should go**_

_**I'm still here waiting for you**_

_**I'm lost when you're not around**_

_**I need to hold on to you**_

_**I just can't let you go**_

"So how did it go?" Emma asked.

"Paige is doing badly, she's drinking in her sorrows, and it's my entire fault," he said slumping on to the couch.

Emma came right over, and sat beside him, "Craig it's no one's fault but hers. She didn't have to go and drink; there are better ways to deal with your problems."

"Em she's had so much heartbreak in her life. Spinner broke her heart; her parents are never there for her, always away. More that I can't even say, but I told her I didn't want to be like that, that I would be there for her."

"Craig we can't help what that heart wants, and it wasn't your fault that I was actually alive. Don't torture yourself over this," she said rubbing his back. "She'll be alright."

"I hope you're right."

_**In a perfect world **_

_**This could never happen**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**You still be here**_

_**And it makes no sense**_

_**I can just pick up the pieces**_

_**But to you this means nothing**_

_**Nothing at all**_

_**You feel nothing**_

_**Nothing at all**_

Paige realized the best thing for her to do would be to leave this town. Get away from all the memories that were locked in her house, in the town. She packed all her stuff into her car, what she couldn't get it she would send for when she got a place.

She stopped by Craig's apartment to drop off a letter. She thought this was the best way to say good-bye.

As she left the town, softly she said, "Good-bye Degrassi…good-bye Craig."

Craig picked up the mail, and he noticed one that seemed to be personally sent. Once he was in his apartment, he put down the rest of the mail on the table, and sat on the couch to read it.

_Dearest Craig,_

_What can I really say? I wish you didn't have to see me like the other day. I never wanted you to see me at the breaking point. I didn't want you to see me as someone who was in need of some help. After that, I decided that I can't do that to myself. That's why I came up with an idea to get out of this town. By my leaving, it will allow you to be with Emma freely without worrying whether I'm somewhere. Because I know that, you would never want to flaunt your relationship with her in front of me. You're too much for a gentleman to want to see me hurt._

_I had to leave also because it just hurt too much to be here. There are so many memories that consist of you, and the moments we had together. I know I shouldn't runaway, but I can't be there to watch, and know that you're there with her and not me. I know that is selfish of me, but I can't help it._

_I've been wishing that you didn't tell me that you loved me because maybe I was better off not knowing. It seems now that it was harder than when I didn't know. I'm sorry about the kiss that I planted on you, it's just when I heard those words I had been longing for, and I needed that feeling. I don't know if you felt it, but I felt something when we kissed. However, even if you did it probably isn't like what you feel with Emma. I'm going to stop now before; I make myself feel worse about it all._

_I wanted you to know that you made me real happy. I will never forget those days we spent taking care of Adrian, or those nights you just cried on my shoulder. You showed me what it really means to have someone care truly for you. I hope someday to find another guy like you, someone who makes me feel like I did when I was with you._

_Tell Adrian that I will miss him lots, and wish that I could have said good-bye. I just couldn't face seeing you one last time it was too tough. If I thought I could handle it, I would have. I will love you forever, and always!_

_All my love_

_Paige_

_P.S. have a good life with Emma, you deserve all the happiness in the world._

A tear fell from Craig's face. He couldn't believe she had just left like that. He had just lost someone he considered to be one of his best friends. He felt bad that she felt like this was the only way to go. He was sure going to miss her. If he knew that the last time he saw her was going to be his last then he wouldn't have left like that.


	13. Never Return

_**Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by **_

Paige found herself in Vancouver; it was the farthest place she could think of from him. She started a new life now; she was working at an art gallery. Not something she really wanted to do, but she was saving up money to go back to school.

Life was looking up for her; so many things had changed over the last few months since she left. She was making new friends, and she amazed herself on how independent she had become. How she didn't need no one to make her life great, and all she dreamt of.

She sat in her living room of her apartment. Her parents finally sent the rest of her stuff from her room. She began to unpack when she noticed a photo of the two of them. She was going to be strong, and not let it get to her. She was done crying about it, it wasn't worth it anymore. She guessed her parents must have not really realized that she wouldn't want them to send the stuff that contained him.

There was a knock on the door; she got up to answer it. She was shocked to see who was at the door. "Dylan," she jumped on him, giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and see how my little sis was doing?"

"Yeah, I'm just surprised, that's all. Come in."

As he walked through the apartment, "This is a cute little place."

"Why thank you. It will be much better once I have the rest of my pictures up. Come and sit down, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."**__**

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said, 

Craig sat in his new apartment; he and Emma had decided that it would be best to get out of the place that had so many horrible memories for her.

Emma had gone out for a while with her cousin, so he was stuck at home with Adrian. He decided that he would go for a little stroll; they both needed some fresh air.

He picked Adrian up out of his playpen, and put him in his stroller. Craig made sure he was bundled up, since it was a little windy out side. He would hate for him to catch a cold.**__**

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to 

"Dylan, lets go get some coffee, there's a good place down the street."

"Okay, you know he doesn't live in Toronto anymore."

"Why are you telling me this, you know I just want to let him go. When you bring him up it makes it harder."

"I just don't see why you didn't try fighting for him, it's not like you."

"Because in the end I would have lost. They have a family together, what would I have to compete with, nothing. We weren't together that long."

"I guess you'll never know now."

"Let's not talk about me any more. Let's talk about your life. So do you have any new boyfriends?" as they walked down the street.

"Actually an old one."

Here eyes widened, "Marco!"

"Yeah, I met up with him at a party off campus, and we got talking. I really missed him."

"Wow, this is great news," a little sad her brother had a better love life then her.**__**

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  


Craig saw someone from a far range that reminded him of Paige. It felt like forever since the day she left his life. He felt like it was his fault that she didn't go on to college, but then felt as if she had to leave home too. He felt guilty that he had ruined her life.

He still cared deeply for her, he wanted to let it go but something inside of him wouldn't let him. He was supposed to be with Emma, but it didn't stop him from time to time of thinking of Paige, and what she had brought to his life.

He had to stop doing this to himself; he was never going to see her again. She had disappeared, and gone into hiding. Now he needed to think of his family. It wouldn't be too long until he and Emma got married, and began to build onto their family. He had to focus on that.**__**

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time 

Dylan glanced across the street, and saw Craig pushing a stroller. He had to tell Paige; maybe this was her chance, her second chance. "Paige, look who it is across the street."

What was he talking about, she thought. Her heart fluttered at the very sight of him. He still had that effect on her, "Oh my goodness, it's Craig."

"Go talk to him," he urged her.

"No I can't, I promised myself that I wouldn't run after him, and I aunt going to break that promise."

"Come on Paige, he was so good for you. I had never seen you like that with anyone else before."

"That may be so, but his heart truly lied with Emma the whole time, and I'm not going to stop him from being happy. I love him too much to do that."

Dylan was astonished by Paige's willingness to let Craig's happiness come before her own. "You're a wonderful girl Paige; I don't know I could do that myself."**__**

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

Craig glanced over to the girl again, this time he could see her face. He noticed that she was with a guy who looked just like Dylan, then it hit him, "Its Paige!"

He didn't know what he should do, should he go over and say hi, or should he leave his presence here unknown. He wanted to respect her wishes, but at the same time, he wanted to be selfish. He had missed her so much, how she would always make him laugh. They always had fun together.

He was going for it, "Come on Adrian, we're going to go say hi to Paige."

He crossed the street, and went and walked over to the café they had stop at. He took a deep breathe, "Paige," he called out.

To Paige it felt so good to hear him say her name again; she slowly turned around, "Craig, what are you doing here?"

"We just moved here, we wanted a fresh start."

"Oh isn't that nice," she said putting on a fake smile. "Where is Emma anyways?"

"She went out with her cousin."

"That must be nice to have family here. Well Dylan and I have to get going, have a nice day."

"It was nice seeing you again, bye."

"Bye," she said as she walked out and back towards her apartment. At least this is a big town, she thought, not as many chances of running into him again. Even though deep down she hope that they would see more of each other.


	14. Over

**_I watched the walls around me crumble But its not like I won't build them up again So here's your last chance for redemption And take it while it lasts 'cause It will end_**

Paige couldn't get the fact that Craig was in the same town again. Why was this happening to her? Why did life have to remind her of what she was never going to have? She finally thought things were finally going right for her, and then this had to happen.

Dylan came into Paige's room to find her staring out the window, "Paige maybe him being here is a sign that you're suppose to be together."

"No, it's just life torturing me. I mean it's like it wants me to suffer." A tear began to run down her face, "How am I supposed to move on when I know he's so close?"

Dylan felt for his sister, he came and sat down besides her, putting his arm around her, "Don't give up, I'm telling you need to go after him. If you don't you will one day regret it, and by then it will be too late."

Paige took a deep breath; she didn't want to put her wants before Craig's wants. If he was happy with Emma, she didn't want to ruin that. "I can't Dylan; I'm not going to be the selfish girl that I once was."

"Okay, I'll drop it then," knowing that deep down it was hurting her to do that.

**_My tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find A reason for goodbye_**

Craig couldn't help but think how beautiful Paige looked when he saw her earlier. From what he saw, it seem like she had really gotten her life together here. He wondered if she still thought of him, as he thought of her from time to time. "I miss you Paige," he whispered.

"Hey Craig," Emma said as she walked through the door of their apartment, with bags in hand.

"Did you have fun with your Cousin today?"

"Yeah, but you should have come with us, she said as she sat down next to him.

"Why, you know I don't like to shop."

"Yeah, I just thought it would be nice to spend the day together since you've been working a lot lately."

"Well maybe my next day off, we can make a day of it, and have your cousin take care of Adrian."

Smiling, "Yeah that would be nice. So what did you do today?"

"Took Adrian for a walk, and actually ran into Paige. She's living here now."

In a rude tone, "Oh so this is where she took off to. I find that kind of funny that she ends up exactly where we do!" She's probably following us so that she can finish Manny's plan, she thought to herself. She didn't really trust anyone that was associated with Manny; could you really blame her?

Getting up from the couch, "What's that suppose to mean?" he exclaimed, raising his voice.

"What do you think Craig?" she sputtered.

"Come on Emma, she's nothing like Manny. So just stop with these accusations, she's not going to bother us."

"How do you know that for certain?" Remembering the awful words, that Paige used to say to her, or the looks.

"Because I got to know her pretty well. Under that front she puts up there's a lonely girl who is crying to be loved."

"I…guess not." Emma slowly came over to him, putting her arms around his waist, "Sorry."

"I love you," he said, kissing her soft lips.

Emma grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. She wanted to make it up to him for overreacting. However, in truths was she really overreacting in some ways? What she didn't know was that he thought about Paige from time to time?

**_I can't live without you Can't breathe without you I'm dreaming 'bout you Honestly tell me that it's over _**

Paige couldn't get the talk that she had Dylan, out of her head. Maybe he was right, maybe this was her second chance to get her love back.

She wasn't watching here she was going as she walked through the door of the coffee shop. She ran smack into the person, causing them to spill their hot coffee all over her white tank top. "Ah," she screamed, moving a few steps back. She tried to wipe a bit of the coffee off with a napkin she had in her purse.

"Sorry," Craig said, wishing he had been watching where he was going.

Paige looked over at the sound of his voice, "It seems we keep on seeing each other around," she said grinning from cheek to cheek.

"Yeah I guess we do, are you okay?" wondering if the coffee burnt her?

"Yeah, I guess I'll just have to go back home and change," walking out of the shop, with Craig hot on her tracks.

"You live around here?"

"Yeah just around the corner. So what brings you here alone?" curious to know why every time she had seen him he had been without Emma.

"I was just heading home after a day of work."

"So how's Adrian doing?" she asked as they walked down the street.

"Good, he's gotten better with speaking, but now you can't get him to stop." Pausing for a second, looking at the ground, "He asks where you are sometimes."

"I think about him too, I miss him all the time!"

Craig was hoping that she would say she missed him too!

**_Cause if the world is spinning And I'm still living It won't be right if we're not in it together Tell me that it's over And I'll be the first to go_**

They walked into her apartment to find pictures of her days in Degrassi with the old gang. As he walked into the living room right beside the couch was a picture of the two of them. His heart warmed up at the thought that she still held him close to her heart.

Snap out of it, Craig yelled at himself. You can't think this way; you have Emma whom you love. However, is that love like it once was, he thought, or was it tainted when she didn't tell him about her fake death?

Paige came out of her room wearing a yellow strapless shirt, and a short pleaded blue skirt. Craig's eyes just stared at her. She looked hot, he thought. And he couldn't help but think she had a great body, especially her legs.

Paige noticed the look of lust in Craig's eyes. She began to bite her lower lip in delight. She was overjoyed because this meant she might still have a chance with him.

When he saw her biting her lip, making his hormones run wild. Why was this happening to him? He couldn't take it any longer; he scooped Paige into his arms, crushing his lips against hers. Sparks through their bodies as they continued kissing. Paige lightly bit Craig's upper lip, causing him to moan. Craig pushed her up against the closes wall, and began to trail kisses down her neck, sending chills down her spine.

Paige knew this was wrong when he was still with Emma, but she couldn't help how she felt, or how her body melted at his very touch. She had wanted this for so long.

Craig had one hand pining Paige's hand against the wall, and the other began to exploring her body, slowly moving up her skirt, up and down her inner thigh. He needed more control, he let go of her other hand, and lifted her by her butt.

She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly so he could get closer to him. She began to suck on his ear lobe. He couldn't take it any longer; it was as if she had a spell over him, "Paige I need you," he managed to spurt out.

"Me too!" she moaned.

Craig began to help her pull up her shirt when he returned to reality. His conscious began to kick in. He put Paige down, "I can't do this, it's wrong. I don't want to be known as a cheater," he said as he walked to the door.

"Fine walk away from something that's real. You know you feel it," she yelled, angry with him, angry with herself for being caught up in it too.

He couldn't listen to this he had to go. He just slammed the door, and left fore home.

**_Don't want to be the last to know I won't be the one to chase you But at the same time you're the heart That I call home_**

Craig walks through the door of his home to find Emma sitting on the floor of the living room, playing with Adrian. She looked so happy; he didn't want to wreck that by telling her of his indiscretions. It was nothing more than kissing, so why bring it up.

"Hey you two," he said putting up a fake frontage.

Emma stood up, "Hey," leaning up for a kiss.

Craig's stomach began to feel awful. He felt so guilty, especially since he enjoyed it so much, and in some ways wished it never ended. This was horrible; he had a family to think about, a family that he had fought to get back in the first place.

Em noticed that Craig seemed to be distracted, "Craig what's the matter?"

Slumping onto the couch, "I just had a horrible day at work," he lied. He couldn't even look into her eyes as he said that. He felt worse than he did when he cheated on Manny, because he actually loved Emma, and never wanted to do anything to hurt her.

"Tell me about it," wanting to know what had gotten him into this mood.

"I don't want to talk about it," trying to avoid it, because he knew he probably end up spilling his guts if he did.

"Come in Craig, it might help if you talk about it," worried a little, she hadn't seen him so distraught in a long time.

"I…"

"Daddy," Adrian said, as he began to climb onto his lap.

Craig was relieved that he got out of that without having to make up more lies, "Hey How's my boy?"

Adrian said nothing; he just put his arms around his dad, embracing him.

**_I'm always stuck with these emotions And the more I try to feel The less I'm whole My tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find A reason for goodbye_**

"Come on pick up," Paige said to the phone as it rung.

"Hello," Marco answered.

"Is Dylan there?"

"Who may I ask is speaking?" knowing that Dylan didn't want to talk to his parents at the moment since they had some fight.

"His sister, Paige," annoyed that they felt the need to ask who it was.

Marco was amazed; he hadn't talk to her forever, well at least since high school. Strange you know, since he was dating her brother. "Hey how's it going?"

Paige felt dumb, she hadn't even recognized his voice, "Not good Marco, not good."

"Anything I can do to help?"

He didn't want anyone knowing this. She couldn't bare if people knew that she helped Craig cheat on Emma, especially after what she had put her through for the same thing. "No, only Dylan can help out on this one."

"Alright, just a sec." In the background, you could hear him call out Dylan's name.

"Hey sis, what can I do for you?"

"I saw Craig today."

"How was it?"

"Interesting!" that's the only word that she could think of to explain it.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I came out and I saw he liked what he saw, before I knew it we were kissing."

"So what's the problem?" not seeing what could be so wrong with that.

"First he wants to have sex with me, and the next moment he's saying it's all a mistake."

Dylan was finally getting the picture, "Oh Paige, I'm so sorry."

"It's just not fair. I love him and I know he feels something deep for me, and yet we're not together."

"I bet within time he will realize that he's made a mistake and come back to you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I saw how he looked at you the day we saw him in Vancouver."

"Really!" not so sure herself.

"I'm sure."

**_I can't live without you Can't breathe without you I'm dreaming 'bout you Honestly tell me that it's over _**

Craig just sat on the deck, gazing at the stars. It was a beautiful night. It had been a week since the incident. He tried to avoid going too close to her place, but that didn't stop him from thinking of her, and that kiss.

What was he doing with Emma, is she wasn't where his heart truly lies anymore. He wished it wasn't so, but it was reality.

He slowly rose from his chair and went inside where she was sitting, reading a book, and sat on the couch. "Could we talk?"

"Sure what about?"

"Us," he said softly.

That put a smile on her face, maybe he wanted them to get married sooner, she thought.

This was really hard thing for him to do, and he wishes he could avoid it. "I've been really analyzing our relationship a lot lately."

She was suddenly confused, "Why?"

"Because I just feel things haven't been the same since you came back."

This didn't sound good, that smile that once on her face was wiped off. "What do you mean?"

"Em, what we had was great and I thought that it would last forever. Then you vanished from my life."

"But you came back to me after that," she exclaimed.

"I know, I thought that nothing could change between us but the truth is I didn't really understand how you could leave without telling me, through that time away I changed, I'm not the same guy that I once was."

"But I love you," she cried, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"I love you too! I use to pray that you would come back to me when you were gone. I thought it would be perfect, and that we would sail off into the sunset. Life's not perfect, and we don't always have things turn out the way we want them to."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" she begged.

"Not unless you can turn back time," he smiled slightly, as tears ran down both of their faces. Breaking up never seemed so hard before this.

"I guess I should have seen this coming, since lately I have felt you drift away."

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

"Go, just go," she whimpered. She needed to be alone. All she could think of how all she been through had been for nothing.

Craig left just as she had requested. He only hoped that they could be friends, for Adrian's sake.

**_Cause if the world is spinning And I'm still living It won't be right if we're not in it together Tell me that it's over And I'll be the first to go_**

Paige was sitting on her deck when she heard a knock at her door. She didn't know who it could be she was expecting anyone.

She barely had the door open before Craig wisped her into his arms, and kissed her.

Paige was surprised; she just went with it, yet again. She had to stop him; she couldn't handle it if he was playing with her again, "What does this mean?"

Craig gazed into her eyes, "I'm yours, I'm here to stay."

"What?" surprised; was she dreaming again?

"Yeah, I broke it off with Emma; we're the same two people who were once in love with each other."

Paige beamed with ecstasy, "I can't believe this; I mean I've dreamt about this forever." Putting her hands on his face, bringing his face in for a kiss, "I love you."

Taking a hold of her hands, "I love you too!" he led her to her bedroom. This time he would make love to her and nothing would stop him. Tonight he would show her how he has been feeling since they got together a year ago.

**_Don't want to be the last to know Don't tell me that it's over Don't tell me that it's over_**

_The End_


End file.
